El que tiene mil nombres
by Youko Saiyo
Summary: Sherlock no cree en Dios ni en el Diablo, se guía por la lógica y la ciencia. Hasta que un día, él y John conocen a un joven de peculiares ojos sangre y se embarcan en una aventura inesperada. "Sólo uno sobrevive, prevaleciendo por sobre los demás, sólo uno hasta que la cadena se rompa o resurja el mal".
1. El joven de los ojos sangre

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. La serie "Sherlock" pertenece a la BBC.  
Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

**Personajes**: Sherlock, John Watson y otros.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Este fic contiene Slash, sobrenatural, misterio, y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

**Resumen: **Sherlock no cree en Dios ni en el Diablo, se guía por la lógica y la ciencia. Hasta que un día, él y John conocen a un joven de peculiares ojos sangre y se embarcan en una aventura inesperada.

"_Sólo uno sobrevive, prevaleciendo por sobre los demás, sólo uno hasta que la cadena se rompa o resurja el mal"._

**Beta:** Lily Black Watson.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**El que tiene mil nombres**

**Capítulo 1.-El joven de los ojos sangre**

Sherlock Holmes siempre fue un hombre de ciencia, la lógica y el conocimiento hacía girar su mundo y no había cabida para _amigos imaginarios_ llamados, dioses, ángeles y demonios; cualquier cosa relacionada con ellos, simplemente era borrada. No quería que el precioso espacio en su cerebro se desperdiciara con tales tonterías.

Era un día normal en el 221B de Baker Street; había sido una semana sin muchos casos, y los pocos que tuvieron, no llenaban las expectativas de Sherlock.

Al mediodía, un joven moreno arribó al departamento del detective consultor y su doctor. Holmes no tardó en deducirlo, mientras John le ofrecía asiento en la silla de los clientes. Media unos 1.68 cm., cuerpo delgado, usaba un pantalón de mezclilla deslavado con algunos agujeros, pero no hechos por el desgaste natural de la tela —que no tenía más de dos lavadas—, lo que indicaba eran así originalmente; una playera negra tipo polo y unos tenis de marca. Sus muñecas estaban adornadas con pulseras de hilo con palabras que Sherlock no comprendió. El muchacho no parecía mayor a los 18 años, pero su mirada era la de un hombre que ha vivido por mucho tiempo.

— ¿En qué podemos ayudarle? —preguntó John con cierta incomodidad pero tratando de ser afable, había algo extraño en el joven, era como estar en presencia de un animal salvaje.

—Soy José Castillo —dijo con voz de quien aún conserva vestigios de una adolescencia recién perdida —pero preferiría que me llamaran Itzamná—.

El joven era latino, Sherlock lo dedujo fácilmente, saltaba a la vista. Había llegado en el vuelo de las 6 am., desde México. No llevaba maleta, lo que indicaba que la había dejado en el hotel donde se estaba hospedando. Tenía una pequeña mancha de café en la ropa, casi imperceptible, posiblemente tomó un desayuno ligero, apresurado probablemente. Tenía un ligero y característico aroma mezcla de incienso y hierbas; quizás fue a una iglesia católica o participó en algún ridículo ritual y por supuesto que Sherlock se lo hizo saber.

—Es verdad lo que dicen de usted —dijo el joven sonriendo. —Necesito que me ayude a encontrar a mis hermanos y hermanas, antes de que _ellos_ lo hagan —suspiró —. Quizás no crea lo que estoy a punto de contarle, pero les aseguro que cada palabra es verdad. En el principio de los tiempos, cuando Dios…—

— ¡Aburrido! —dijo Sherlock. José ni siquiera se movió. —Pensé que me traerías un caso interesante—.

—Hagamos un trato, señor Holmes: Si logro convencerlo, me escuchará… Sino… bueno, le daré algo de entretenimiento —Sherlock lo miró renuente, pero finalmente asintió.

Itzamná de pronto se tensó, algo andaba mal; sin mediar palabra, salió corriendo y Sherlock lo siguió inmediatamente, seguido de John. El muchacho corría rápido, como si fuese un atleta de alto rendimiento. Fueron necesarias gran parte de las habilidades físicas del detective consultor para poder seguirle el paso.

Llegaron hasta un edificio abandonado, donde los drogadictos solían reunirse para consumir.

—No debieron seguirme —dijo el moreno tan pronto le dieron alcance.

—No debiste salir corriendo así —replicó John tratando de recuperar el aliento, por supuesto que Sherlock no parecía ni tan sudoroso o agotado como su compañero, al contrario, sus ojos brillaban con la anticipación de la emoción que no había tenido desde su último enfrentamiento con Moriarty.

—Están en peligro, deben marcharse. Después les diré lo que quieran, pero ahora… Por favor, váyanse —les pidió preocupado, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos se movió.

Sherlock observa al joven escrutadoramente; éste comienza a tensarse, olfatea el aire y él le imita, el casi imperceptible olor a muerte que surge poco a poco comienza a hacerse más evidente.

Una mujer andrajosa y de horrible aspecto sale del edificio, sus ropas raídas están sucias por manchas negruzcas que Holmes no tarda en deducir: sangre.

—Carne fresca —la voz de la mujer es chillante, pero hay algo en ella que produce miedo. Sherlock lo siente, pero se niega a moverse; por alguna razón, tiene el impulso de querer proteger al joven de la misma manera que le sucede con John.

Watson ya ha entrado en_ modo soldado_; tiene la pistola en la mano, acariciando el gatillo, listo para disparar en el momento adecuado. Por alguna razón, su cuerpo tiembla, esa mujer le produce miedo, uno diferente al que podía esperar sentir, que no había experimentado desde que estuvo en la guerra.

La extraña muestra un cuchillo ensangrentado, lo pasa por su cuello haciendo una señal que ellos interpretan perfectamente, sin más, se lanza contra Sherlock. John ni siquiera lo piensa, le vacía todas las municiones de su pistola: una en la pierna, dos en el pecho, otra en la cabeza y las demás se pierden.

La mujer cae de espaldas y Watson suelta el arma, intenta ir con la mujer y ayudarle ahora que está inofensiva, pero Itzamná se lo impide.

—Idiota, acabas de liberarla —gruñe. Sherlock está por acercarse también, pero la piel de la difunta comienza a moverse violentamente, como si hubiese algo vivo bajo esa delgada capa de piel, tratando de salir. Entonces, la carne se abre con asquerosos sonidos. Una criatura de un metro de altura surge de las entrañas de la mujer que yace muerta en un charco de sangre. Parece no tener piel e incluso se puede apreciar las venas verdosas, su cabeza es grande y deforme, sus ojos son oscuros, pero en ellos se refleja el terror.

Sherlock retrocede un paso, inconscientemente, cubriendo a John con su cuerpo. Tiene una sensación de miedo, su mente no es capaz de procesar lo que sus ojos ven, la lógica le dice que aquello delante de él es, imposible.

—Maldición —Itzamná era el único que no parecía afectado con lo que pasaba delante de ellos, era como si le resultara tan común como un amanecer o el cambio de estaciones. —Por última vez, váyanse ahora que aún hay tiempo—.

El moreno dio un paso adelante y se quitó la camisa, dejando su torso al desnudo. Sus ojos se volvieron rojos en un segundo y su cuerpo comenzó a mutar bajo la mirada de los otros dos hombres; luego su mirada se volvió felina.

— ¡Jesucristo! —exclamó John. Eso no fue todo, las manos del muchacho se volvieron garras y la forma humana mutó hasta casi desaparecer.

La metamorfosis fue una visión repugnante —tanto, que incluso Sherlock tuvo problemas para mantener su cuerpo quieto —. El sonido de los huesos crujiendo, las vísceras y las venas creciendo, expandiendo y moviéndose… hasta que frente a ellos quedó un ser que era más bestia que humano.

—No se muevan y no interfieran —dijo aquella criatura, aún con leves vestigios humanos, pero de voz bestial.

La mujer río con ganas; no había comido un nahual desde hacía tiempo y como era muy joven, de seguro su carne estaría suavecita.

Sherlock observó perplejo, aquello en lo que se había transformado Itzamná: Una figura alta —casi tanto como él—, un fino pelaje negro le cubría desde las orejas redondas hasta los pies y la cola. Sus extremidades se asemejaban a las de un felino, su cabeza era como la de una pantera. El pantalón y el calzado se encontraban destrozados en el suelo, apenas su ropa interior se mantenía intacta.

El enorme felino rugió sin más, y se lanzó contra el ente maligno. Sherlock y John se mantuvieron quietos, cómo dos mudos espectadores.

Unos minutos, horas, ninguno de los dos supo cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que la bestia que era Itzamná, logró matar a la criatura, destrozándole la cabeza con sus fauces. Lanzó el cuerpo inerte lejos, después murmuró unas palabras en latín y al instante, ambos cuerpos yertos (el disfraz humano y su forma demoniaca), se prendieron en llamas hasta desaparecer por completo.

José comenzó a tambalearse, dio un par de pasos a medida que recuperaba su forma humana, a la vez, dejando al descubierto la gravedad de las heridas que le dejara la pelea.

—Mal… ción… —murmuró y se desmayó. Se había dejado lastimar más de la cuenta tratando de evitar los constantes ataques dirigidos a John y Sherlock. Tal vez no había sido una de sus mejores ideas, ir en busca de ellos.

John se apresura en auxiliar al joven, tiene heridas profundas que no tardarán en infectarse si lo deja así; da un leve suspiro, terminado el superficial chequeo, no hay nada que ponga en peligro su vida. Le llamaron la atención (y le preocupó en partes iguales), la gran cantidad de cicatrices que Itzamná tenía.

—Hay que llevarlo a casa —dijo John y Sherlock asintió con la cabeza. Se quitó el abrigo y con él cubrió el cuerpo del joven, cargándolo con toda la delicadeza posible.

Aún no podían creer lo que habían visto, era imposible. Los chicos no se transforman en hombres pantera y las ancianas psicópatas no se vuelven demonios.

_Cuando eliminas toda solución lógica a un problema, lo ilógico, aunque imposible, es invariablemente cierto. _

Itzamná despertó dolorido, una sensación bastante común en los últimos días. Miró el techo que le era desconocido, pero el aroma lo reconocía, le habían bastado sólo un par de minutos para aprendérselo de memoria: 221B de Baker Street.

La habitación olía a su dueño, por lo que no le fue difícil saber a quién pertenecía, a Sherlock. Se levantó con cierta dificultad. Parpadeó un par de veces al vislumbrar y encontrar su maleta en una esquina de la habitación y se vistió teniendo cuidado de no abrirse las heridas.

—Ya has despertado —Sherlock se encontraba en la puerta, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

—Señor Holmes —dijo José, aliviado de verlo sin una sola herida, pero se puso rígido enseguida por la mirada que el detective le dedicaba, era como si lo estuviese escaneando. Simplemente no pudo evitar sentirse como un animal de laboratorio.

—Debes regresar a la cama, si tus heridas se abren, John se enojará —Sherlock estaba fascinado con los ojos del joven (que aún conservaban algo del color rojo).

—Lamento lo sucedido… yo… —apretó los puños. Había dolor, pero no por las heridas, frustración; estaba cansado, casi al límite, había estado luchando durante mucho tiempo, tratando de evitar algo.

Oh, aquella mujer era ese "algo", o al menos parte de lo que José trataba de detener.

— ¿Por qué acudiste a nosotros si considerabas que era peligroso para personas que **no** son como tú? —dijo Sherlock, poniendo en palabras lo que el mismo joven pensaba.

—Yo quería encontrar a mis hermanos… pero jamás imaginé que _el Caballero Blanco_ estuviera con uno de ellos—.

Sherlock buscó la mentira en el rostro de José, pero sólo encontró soledad y dolor.

—Necesito que el doctor Watson esté presente para explicarles—.

Sherlock lo condujo a la sala y lo ayudó a sentarse en el sillón mientras aguardaban el regreso de John, que había ido a comprar algunas vendas y lo necesario para evitar una infección.

Cuando Watson regresó y vio a Sherlock con el joven, frunció el ceño molesto, por la irresponsabilidad de ambos.

—Deberías de estar en cama —dijo John con tono reprobatorio mirando al latino —. Tus heridas podrían abrirse—.

—Estoy bien. No es la primera vez que me hieren durante la batalla y le aseguro que no será la última —suspiró pesadamente —. Tienen preguntas y con gusto las contestaré—.

— ¿Qué eres? —preguntó Sherlock de golpe, ya sin contenerse.

—Soy un nahual —habló el joven sin rodeos —. Hasta hace nueve años, yo pensaba que Dios, el diablo y cualquier cosa sobrenatural, no era más que pendejadas. Al menos así fue hasta que mi abuela comenzó a enseñarme y bueno… ahora ven el resultado—.

— ¿Qué quieres de nosotros? —preguntó John en modo soldado. No iba a permitir que nadie (humano o no), lastimara a Sherlock.

José suspiro profundo y recito lo siguiente:  
[… En los amaneceres del tiempo, cuando Lucifer fue condenado a los abismos del infierno. Libró una batalla contra el rey de los demonios… y ganó. El perdedor escapó al mundo del hombre; junto con lo que le quedaba de su ejército quienes comenzaron a devastar la tierra.

Los únicos que le hacían frente, eran aquellos mestizos por cuyas venas corría la sangre de ángel y humano, pero poco podían hacer contra aquellos seres infernales. Finalmente Dios se compadeció de su creación y envió a Gabriel junto a su ejército para acabar con la amenaza.

El Demonio de los mil nombres, como era conocido; peleo feroz contra Gabriel que ayudado de mortales capaces de tomar formas diferentes, lograron derrotarlo. Pero al ser un ente oscuro, no podía morir. Entonces Dios ordenó a Gabriel dividir al demonio en siete partes: Envidia, Orgullo, Odio, Vanidad, Avaricia, Ira y aquel que contendría a todos ellos, Corazón.

Para evitar que el demonio volviera a asolar la tierra, Gabriel encerró las partes en siete guerreros.

El tiempo transcurrió; aquellos siete valientes que una vez mantuvieron encerrado al demonio, murieron. Pero su labor no concluyó, sus existencias estaban para siempre ligadas al ser demoniaco.

Los siete siempre nacían con edades similares y en el mismo poblado o región.

_Siempre unidos por una cadena sangrienta._

En su sexta reencarnación; ocurrió algo que cambio la vida de todos ellos para siempre].

—Una sexta adoradora del demonio de los mil nombres, apareció, comenzó a capturar a los siete guerreros para intentar liberar al ente maligno; pero jamás lograban su objetivo, gracias a un hombre vestido de blanco, quien acababa con ellos, pero sólo podía salvar a uno de los guerreros y luego moría —Sherlock comenzaba a sentir un dejo de nostalgia y esta crecía a medida que Itzamná proseguía con su historia. —La ventaja que tienen sobre nosotros, es que ninguno recuerda sus vidas pasadas, que permanecen selladas, en cada reencarnación—.

— ¿Quién o qué eres tú? —preguntó Sherlock. El muchacho le producía una sensación extraña, como si deseara protegerlo de un mal invisible.

—El Corazón del demonio —dijo con parsimonia el muchacho—. Gracias a mi abuela, mis recuerdos despertaron y pude realizar un ritual que impide a cualquiera que no sea yo, encontrar a mis hermanos—.

—Si tú eres el único que puede localizarlos ahora, ¿por qué nos necesitas? —dijo John.

—Ellos deben tener tu edad y haber nacido cerca de ti, lo que significa que se encuentran en México —Sherlock detuvo sus deducciones en seco, ¿Cómo era posible que él supiera eso?

—Hace mil años era así, pero algo sucedió (algo que no puedo recordar), que interrumpió todo e hizo que la cadena se… alargara. —Itzamná se levantó para quedar frente a John, una vez frente a él le dijo. _Una enim catena, usque ad mille vel daemonum nomina resurface confractus_—.

— _Septem enim sunt sacrificia, quia continere secretum sanguinis_ —. Watson se sobresaltó, ¿desde cuándo comprendía el latín y lo hablaba?

Itzamná sonrió, sin importarle lo que pensaran, abrazó a John, con la alegría de alguien que no ha visto a un ser querido en mucho tiempo y que lo acaba de recuperar.

—Orgullo, me alegro de que estés a salvo, hermano —dijo el moreno y después miró a Sherlock sin romper el abrazo. —Jamás pensé que el _Caballero Blanco_, estaría con uno de los nuestros. Quizás, está vez, tengamos una esperanza de ser libres—.

….

Sherlock estaba extrañamente callado desde que Itzamná les había regresado sus recuerdos de vidas pasadas, a través de un ritual. Aún le costaba trabajo asimilar toda la información, su cabeza era una maraña de recuerdos sin pies ni cabeza —algo que según el propio José, tardarían días en ordenarse —. Averiguo así, que en su vida anterior a esta, fue un pirata, y que un día tuvo la necesidad de permanecer en tierra e internarse en el monte alejado de la mano de Dios, usando ropas blancas.

Pensar que siempre que intentaba salvar a John y a los otros, fracasaba. Pero está vez, las cosas iban a ser diferente; dedicaría cada segundo que tuviese disponible, cada recurso a su disposición —incluso si tenía que pedirle ayuda a Mycroft—. Él, iba a desmantelar esa secta de la misma forma que lo hizo con la red de Moriarty.

_Continuará…_

….


	2. Ira

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. La serie "Sherlock" pertenece a la BBC.  
Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

**Personajes**: Sherlock, John Watson y otros.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Este fic contiene Slash, sobrenatural, misterio, y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

**Resumen: **Sherlock no cree en Dios, ni en el diablo, se guía por la lógica y la ciencia. Un día, él y John conocen a un joven de peculiares ojos sangre y se embarcan en una aventura inesperada.

"_Sólo uno sobrevive, prevaleciendo por sobre los demás, sólo uno hasta que la cadena se rompa o resurja el mal"._

**Beta:** Lily Black Watson.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**El que tiene mil nombres**

**Capítulo 2.-Ira**

John observó dormir a Itzamná, arrellanado en el sofá. Habían pasado tres días desde que lo conocieron. Aún no podía creer que ellos dos fuesen parte de una historia tan irreal y absurda, pero que recordaba tan vívidamente que incluso, podía jurar que se trataba de alguna película.

Watson cerró los ojos, evocando las memorias de los días antes de iniciada la _maldición_. Su madre, una humana; su padre, un ángel que fue declarado traidor por las leyes de Dios, ¿su crimen? amar a una hija de Eva.

Pensándolo bien, el asunto resultaba gracioso; ellos, parias odiados por ángeles y humanos, se volvieron la única barrera que evitaba resurgir un mal aún peor que Lucifer.

John trató de concentrarse; podía ver imágenes, escenas completas, pero no voces, mucho menos recordaba nombres, ni siquiera el suyo.

—Deja de intentar—. John se sobresaltó. Itzamná lo observaba; el doctor no pudo evitar sentirse perturbado; esos ojos carentes de brillo, era como si su dueño hubiese perdido hace mucho tiempo la esperanza de vivir. —. No es bueno recordar el pasado, créeme. — ¿Entonces por qué me has regresado estas memorias? —le preguntó mientras el joven se estiraba como un felino antes de incorporarse para quedar sentado.

—La ventaja que ellos tienen sobre nosotros, es que desconocemos nuestro verdadero ser. Sí sabes que hay un enemigo, estarás preparado para defenderte—.

La abuela de Itzamná había realizado un ritual para sellar la presencia de los seis restantes, haciendo únicamente posible a su nieto encontrarlos; pero ni él podía saber con exactitud donde ubicarlos; José había logrado descubrir la identidad del _Caballero Blanco_, quien, según las leyendas, siempre sabía dónde se encontraban los siete; pero jamás esperó encontrar a _Orgullo_ con él.

Al mediodía, Sherlock y John salieron por un llamado de Lestrade; Itzamná decidió quedarse en el departamento, sus heridas aún no sanaban por completo. Media hora después, la señora Hudson le llevó algo para comer.

Itzamná no pudo evitar sentirse sobrecogido por la amabilidad de la anciana mujer; pocas habían sido las personas que le demostraron cariño en su vida; por eso se sintió con la obligación de ayudar a la señora Hudson durante el resto del día.

—Que jovencito tan bien educado —comentó la señora Hudson con alegría. Itzamná limpiaba los pasillos, sonrojado y algo cohibido por las palabras de la casera. Cuando terminó adentro, salió a barrer la calle, fue ahí cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Mycroft.

El mayor de los Holmes estaba enfundado en un costoso traje negro a su medida. Sus ojos se posaron en el muchacho latino: tenis, pantalones dos tallas más grande que la suya y una sudadera holgada de color negro con una letra L en blanco sobre la espada.

Mycroft lo reconoció enseguida, lo había visto en una grabación junto con Sherlock y John. Fue testigo de la transformación y de la pelea con el demonio; el político no era ajeno al mundo de lo paranormal, después de todo la mayoría de los países acostumbraban a usar psíquicos en aquellas misiones que ni los mejores agentes podían realizar, y además mucho más rápido y con menos recursos.

— ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo? — dijo Itzamná, tenso. No le agradaba la forma en la que el hombre le miraba, era cómo si pudiese ver al monstruo dormido en su interior.

— José Castillo, supongo —. Mycroft quedó fascinado cuando los ojos del chico se volvieron rojos, había sido tan sólo un segundo, pero fue suficiente para apreciar su naturaleza espiritual. —Mycroft Holmes, hermano mayor de Sherlock—.

Itzamná se sobresaltó, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, de los 7, Ira era a quien menos deseaba ver en ese momento.

Ira y el corazón siempre estuvieron juntos, fueron pareja desde antes que su _maldición_ comenzará; en las vida que siguieron ambos siempre se encontraba de una u otra forma, ya fuese como amigos o amantes, su lazo era inquebrantable. Sin embargo, Itzamná no quería verlo, no en ese momento, no con su apariencia de 18 años, mientras que Ira era un anciano que debía estar cerca de los 50, tan viejo que podría ser su abuelo.

— No había visto un nahual fuera de América latina. Es de mi conocimiento que sus clanes no gustan de enviar a sus miembros fuera de sus territorios.

Itzamná se recuperó lo mejor que pudo, recordándose que las memorias de Ira estaban selladas.

— Soy un exiliado — dijo con cierta acidez. Había vivido lo suficiente para saber cuándo se estaban tratando de burlarse de él.

— Alguien como tú sería de utilidad en el servicio especial —Mycroft no comprendía la razón pero extrañamente se sentía atraído por el joven, que parecía ejercer una fuerza indescriptible sobre él. — Hablemos adentro—.

Itzamná aceptó más por la necesidad de su _pantera interior_ de estar cerca del político que de hablar. Siguió a Mycroft hasta el hogar de Sherlock, donde el político se instaló en el sillón de su hermano y él, en el de John.

—José Castillo Aston; tu madre te tuvo a los 16 años con un hombre que sólo quería su dinero y quien la maltrataba a ella y a ti —Itzamná frunció el ceño, su cuerpo se tensó, pero no iba a retroceder, no era un cobarde —. Cuando tus abuelos se enteraron, lo obligaron a desaparecer, hasta ahora sigue siendo un misterio lo que le sucedió —. Mycroft era consciente del posible peligro que estaba corriendo, pero quería, necesitaba ver una vez más esa transformación y esos ojos teñirse de sangre —. Al cumplir los tres años, tu madre se casó con un hombre mayor que tenía una hija de diez —elevó una ceja —. ¿En verdad te vestía como si fueses una niña? —

Mycroft hizo una pausa, Itzamná acababa de gruñirle; lo estaba haciendo enojar.

—A los siete, viste a tu padrastro cometer suicidio y te enviaron con un siquiatra; tu madre te culpó, pero, ¿qué podía hacer un niño de esa edad para detener a un hombre?

—Gerardo no se suicidó —dijo Itzamná con voz gutural; le estaba costando trabajo contenerse de asesinar al mayor de los Holmes. —Un demonio lo obligó a hacerlo—.

—Y por eso, estuviste seis meses bajo vigilancia antes de que tus abuelos le quitaran la custodia a tu madre—.

—Y la puta se fuera a los Ángeles con la mini puta de mi hermanastra —escupió con odio —. ¿Quieres saber que pasó luego? Ya que andas de metiche, te lo diré: mi abuela se dio cuenta que era igual que ella, me entrenó, me convertí en nahual, fui aceptado entre los élite, a pesar de tener sólo 14 años. Esa fue la época más feliz en esta mierda de vida—.

Mycroft se sentía extrañamente culpable por lo que estaba haciendo. José tenía los ojos brillantes, señal de su lucha por evitar llorar, pero no había rastro del rojo en sus pupilas.

—Mi abuela murió cuando tenía 17 años; asesinada por una persona a quien quería como una hija y el consejo de ancianos (los líderes absolutos de los clanes), pensaban dejar que la perra se escapara. Un nahual no puede matar a otro sin motivos y mucho menos si la víctima es miembro del consejo…—

—Así que la buscaste para tomar venganza —Itzamná negó con la cabeza, una pequeña lágrima escapó de sus ojos, pero rápidamente la secó.

—Fue justicia. Las leyes son claras: a aquel nahual que asesine a su igual, le deberán romper los brazos y las piernas, antes ser enterrado vivo y ha de permanecer ahí por siete días antes de morir—.

—Y eso te costó un año en un psiquiátrico, hasta que escapaste —. Itzamná se encogió de hombros, un poco más tranquilo.

—Les dije a que iría por una Coca y unos _Gansitos_ a la tiendita de la esquina —dijo, tratando de hacer una broma —. Si ya ha satisfecho su curiosidad, creo que…—

—Interesantes objetos los que lleva en las muñecas —Itzamná se retesó nuevamente. Su abuela podía haber sido una fuerte nahual, pero su abuelo tenía el poder de purificar con su sangre y sus pulseras; eran una combinación de hechizos antiguos mayas e hilo teñido con el líquido carmesí, directamente extraído de las venas del anciano: Frida y Frederick se tomaron muchas molestias para evitar que descubrieran el verdadero ser de su nieto.

—Con todo respeto, señor Holmes. No es su puto asunto —por fin, los ojos de Itzamná se volvieron rojos —. Es más, agarre su curiosidad, hágala rollito y métasela por donde no le llega el sol —se levantó, furioso y sin mediar más palabras, salió del departamento.

Sherlock y John regresaban de resolver el caso cuando se toparon con el moreno, quien se veía alterado.

—Itzamná, ¿qué sucede? —dijo John preocupado. José lo miró, antes de dar un largo suspiro y controlarse mejor.

—Ira, eso sucede —. Respondió entre dientes —, voy a dar un paseo, nos vemos al rato—.

John miró a Sherlock, esperando que éste supiera lo que le sucedía al moreno, por suerte, así fue, pues el detective no tardó en murmurar, Mycroft. Subió a grandes zancadas, para encontrarse con su hermano.

— ¿En serio, Mycroft? ¿Ahora tu pasatiempo es molestar niños? —el político elevó una ceja; estaba un poco descolocado a causa de la extraña sensación y añoranza que le causaba aquel joven de tez morena. Le hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago, justo como con Greg Lestrade, pero también estaba ese presentimiento de haber algo más profundo y fuerte.

—Ni yo sabía que el tuyo era, que ahora acogieras asesinos —dijo Mycroft dejando una carpeta sobre la mesita. —Oh, John, es un gusto verte, ¿cómo se ha portado mi hermano? —.

— ¿Qué le hiciste a Itzamná para que saliera corriendo? —desde que el joven nahual despertó su conciencia como Orgullo, podía sentir el verdadero ser de Mycroft, además de recordar la relación que el Holmes tenía con el moreno: siempre pareja, siempre unidos, siempre enamorados. Ellos siempre eran capturados juntos. Ira jamás dejaba de proteger a Corazón.

Pero ahora, las cosas eran diferentes; Mycroft casi le triplicaba la edad a Itzamná y estaba enamorado de Lestrade y a punto de casarse.

— ¿Itzamná? —repitió Mycroft. Si recordaba bien, ese era el nombre de un dios maya, dios creador, señor del fuego y del corazón; se sintió mareado, aquella última palabra le hacía sentir agobiado, ¿por qué?

— ¿Mycroft? —Sherlock estaba disfrutando con la confusión de su hermano, era obvio que José lo estaba desequilibrando gravemente.

—Tengan cuidado con él —dijo el mayor de los Holmes —. Existen cosas en este mundo con las que no se deben jugar y José Castillo es una de ellas—.

…

Mycroft se había ido un par de horas atrás, al igual que John por una emergencia en la clínica. En la soledad del departamento, Sherlock tuvo oportunidad de analizar la información que su hermano había recopilado sobre Itzamná.

Nombre: José Francisco Castillo Aston.

Edad: 18 años.

Nacimiento: 26 de Julio del 1999 en el Hospital Ángeles en México D.F., a las 07:07 a.m.

Inteligencia: Promedio.

Idiomas: Inglés, Español, Francés, Italiano, Portugués, Ruso, Japonés y Chino. Dialectos: Maya y Náhuatl.

Ingresó al hospital psiquiátrico de Fray Bernardino en el 2016 por alto grado de depresión, arranques violentos, alucinaciones y cambios bruscos de personalidad.

Sherlock ya sabía todo eso, el mismo Itzamná se los contó el primer día, luego de regresarles las memorias de vidas pasadas. Les habló del uso que los gobiernos del mundo les daban a gente como él, y lo que podrían hacer si llegaban a saber de la existencia de los siete y del Caballero Blanco.

Holmes tomó su gabardina y su bufanda. Fue fácil para él localizar a José; era como una vela encendida entre las penumbras de la noche.

Itzamná descansaba en una banca del parque, viendo a la gente pasar. Sherlock se sentó a su lado.

—Tu hermano pide a gritos que le metan unos buenos chingadazos —dijo el moreno. Sherlock no pudo estar más de acuerdo, él mismo había querido golpear a su hermano en más de una ocasión, a lo largo de su vida.

—Él sabe lo que eres —Sherlock no lo dudaba, de otro modo, Mycroft no hubiese decidido interactuar con José, ni llevarlo a un estado alterado, no; su hermano buscaba ver lo que se escondía tras esos ojos melancólicos.

Itzamná asintió con la cabeza.

—Quiere que trabaje para él, o al menos eso me dijo en un principio, antes de meter las narices en mi pasado —suspiró pesadamente —. Lo peor, es que él es Ira. No estoy preparado—.

—Mycroft está por casarse —soltó Sherlock, e Itzamná sintió que su corazón se detenía por un segundo. Era lo mejor, en esa vida, ambos eran hombres (un problema menor en esa época), el obstáculo más grande era la edad.

—No te preocupes, no pensaba despertarlo, es mejor que Ira se quede como está—.

Sherlock le miró en silencio, deduciendo. Tristeza, aceptación, dolor, alivio. No sabía si debía reconfortarlo, pero tampoco tenía idea de cómo hacerlo; por suerte, su móvil comenzó a sonar; Lestrade lo llamaba para un caso; un asesinato múltiple, quizás eso podría ayudar a Itzamná a relajarse un poco.

Sherlock y José se dirigieron a la escena del crimen; el detective consultor no había logrado comunicarse con John, pero suponía que el moreno podría sustituir a su compañero. Holmes no era tonto, se dio cuenta de lo fácil que le resultaba al joven seguir un rastro por medio del olor.

— ¿Todos los nahuales tienen los sentidos tan desarrollados como tú? —dijo Sherlock mientras se dirigían a la escena del crimen en taxi. José estaba mirando por la ventanilla cuando la voz del detective llegó a sus oídos.

—Tienen los sentidos más desarrollados que los humanos, pero sólo adquieren el mismo grado de sensibilidad cuando se transforman en animales —Itzamná miró al detective; seguramente Holmes analizaba, tratando de entender —. Es por la parte del demonio en mi interior, de alguna forma, amplifica nuestras habilidades. Ninguno toma una forma como la mía, que está entre la humana y la animal; ellos pasan de una a otra. Por ejemplo Orgullo, descubrió que es un sanador. Esa clase de personas sólo pueden curar al grado espiritual, pero John podría hacer que una herida (no importa su profundidad y gravedad), se cierre sin dejar cicatriz. En tú caso, no tengo idea que habilidades tiene—.

Bajaron del taxi, se encontraban en Lambeth Walk, caminaron un par de metros hasta detenerse frente al cerco policíaco. Sherlock tuvo que discutir con Donovan para que los dejara pasar, pero sin resultados, finalmente Anderson intervino en favor de Holmes.

Lestrade esperaba a Sherlock en el interior de una pequeña casa de fachada de tipo colonial o de época. Itzamná arrugó la nariz; el olor a sangre, velas y jazmín inundaban el ambiente. Sus peores temores se hicieron realidad al ingresar en la sala donde los muebles habían sido reemplazados por una estrella de cinco picos, encerrada en un círculo, los cuerpos estaban en cada punta con los brazos extendidos, desnudos. Les habían sacado los ojos y la lengua.

—Sherlock, ya hemos hablado de traer personas ajenas a las escenas de crímenes —lo reprendió Lestrade.

—Y yo, que necesito un ayudante y ya que John no contesta mis mensajes, decidí traerlo a él —replicó el detective consultor.

— ¡Debe tener como 17 años! —.

—18, en realidad. José Castillo —se presentó el moreno extendiendo una mano que Lestrade aceptó, aunque sin dejar de reprender a ambos.

Un gruñido escapó desde lo más profundo del ser de Itzamná. A pesar del penetrante olor de la sangre y productos usados en el ritual, fue capaz de percibir el aroma de Mycroft en el cuerpo de Lestrade, ¡incluso usaban la misma colonia!

—E-está bien —dijo Greg, apartando su mano con brusquedad. Sintió miedo por un momento y es que el joven lo miró como si fuese un lobo a punto de atacar a su presa.

Sherlock se dio cuenta del cambio repentino en el moreno y de cierta manera sintió compasión por él.

— ¿Qué ves aquí? —le preguntó para hacerlo pensar en otra cosa.

—Un ritual satánico—.

—Les sacaron los ojos y la lengua mientras estaban vivos. No hay señales de pelea —, dijo Sherlock mientras examinaba uno de los cuerpos. No estaban atados, pero tampoco había rastro de alguna droga, pero tenían los brazos extendidos, como si hubiesen sido atados (aunque sus muñecas no mostraban signos de laceraciones), tenían marcas hechas con un objeto afilado que utilizaron para escribir diferentes símbolos en la piel con extrañas letras que Sherlock ni ninguno de los miembros de Scotland Yard había visto antes. Una de las paredes también tenía inscritas aquellas letras redactadas con sangre.

—Es enochiano*—todos miraron al moreno, quien se acercó a una distancia prudente del cuerpo que Sherlock examinaba. Todos eran hombres jóvenes que no debían pasar de los 16 años.

—Es un idioma ocultista, se cree que es el lenguaje universal, usado antes de los tiempos de la torre de Babel—.

— ¿Puedes traducirlo? —le cuestionó Lestrade. Itzamná lo miró con odio pero asintió con la cabeza. José se acercó a la pared, leyó las palabras en un par de minutos, evocando sus viejas memorias de los tiempos primigenios.

—Aquí yace la historia de los que han de ser sacrificados… —Itzamná se detiene bruscamente. Podía oír los gritos desesperados de las almas de aquellos jóvenes atrapados en sus muertos, condenados a sentir la descomposición de su carne hasta que un demonio viniera comerlos, pero ni así obtendrían algo de descanso y él no podía ayudarlos. Suspiro antes de proseguir —. Siete son los sacrificios necesarios para liberar al gran señor de los abismos. Nuestro ha de ser el corazón sin la protección del Águila—.

Itzamná retrocedió un paso; su corazón latía acelerado, un sudor frío se apoderó de él. Miedo y furia. Ese maldito, ese desgraciado del Consejo estaba implicado en lo sucedido. ¿Qué otra explicación podría haber? Dudaba mucho que los monjes de la sangre —como él los llamaba—, supieran que su abuela era nahual y que su animal interno era un águila.

—Debo irme —dijo Itzamná en un susurro casi inaudible. Posó su mirada en Sherlock—. Si quieres que traduzca lo demás, envíalo a mí celular. No me busques —agregó, mirándolo con los ojos tan rojos, que el detective pensó que mutaría en cualquier momento, pero no sucedió.

Itzamná se fue, no podía permanecer más con Sherlock y John, sin poner a éste último en peligro.

Continuará…

….

***La lengua enochiana, o idioma enochiano** (cuyo nombre deriva de la teoría de que es la lengua hablada por los ángeles apocalípticos del apócrifo Libro de Henoc) es un idioma artificial creado por el ocultista británico John Dee y su compañero Edward Kelley, el 8 de marzo de 1581.

El idioma se supone ser la lengua hablada por los ángeles y por los humanos antes de la Torre de Babel (es, por tanto, el supuesto verdadero esperanto o idioma universal), con su propio alfabeto y sintaxis. Dee y Kelley habrían canalizado por medios espiritistas a un grupo de ángeles (demonios según algunos) que les enseñaron el idioma y su uso ritual.


	3. Dos caminos

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la serie "Sherlock" pertenece a la fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

**Personajes**: Sherlock, John Watson y otros.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Este fic contiene Slash, sobrenatural, misterio, y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

**Resumen: **Sherlock no cree en Dios, ni en el Diablo, se guía por la lógica y la ciencia. Un día, él y John conocen a un joven de peculiares ojos sangre y se embarcan en una aventura inesperada.

"_Sólo uno sobrevive, prevaleciendo por sobre los demás, sólo uno hasta que la cadena se rompa o resurja el mal"._

**Beta:** Lily Black Watson.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**El que tiene mil nombres**

**Capítulo 3.-Los dos caminos**

[Gemidos. Piel suave. Jadea; el cuerpo bajo el suyo se abre, se entrega por completo a él. Roza las formas femeninas con deleite.

Ojos grandes le miran embelesados. Se aman.

Los labios de ella se mueven, pronuncian palabras sin sonido y él, siente los suyos curvarse en una sonrisa.

Su corazón late].

Mycroft despertó, sudando, excitado por el sueño húmedo. Se levantó de la cama, agradecido que esa noche, Greg hubiese decidido quedarse en su departamento.

Se dirigió al baño, necesitaba una ducha con agua fría urgentemente.

Una semana había pasado desde que vio a José, desde entonces, comenzó a tener esas visiones; en algunas era una mujer, en otras un varón, pero algo se repetía constantemente: Nunca estaba solo, siempre se encontraba con aquella presencia a su lado, amándolo. El simple recuerdo, llenaba aquel vacío que ni Greg lograba completar del todo; un vacío que parecía acompañarlo durante toda su vida.

Cerró los ojos, e inmediatamente, el rostro de José dominó sus pensamientos. Caras diferentes comenzaron a sobreponerse, unas a otras, pero la mirada era siempre la misma.

Mycroft ahogó un gemido. Necesitaba con desesperación encontrar a José Castillo, estaba seguro que él era la respuesta de todo lo que le sucedía.

…

John estaba preocupado por Itzamná, no lo había visto en un par de semanas. Presentía que José podía cuidarse solo, pero con los _Monjes de la Sangre_ sueltos, nunca se sabía.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿quiénes eran esos hombres? Lo único que sabía era que aparecían cuando la luna se volvía roja, y era entonces que ellos comenzaban a cazarlos. No tenía mucho sentido, pues aquel fenómeno había ocurrido dos veces en el 2014 y nuevamente el año siguiente, ¿entonces por qué ahora?, ¿desde qué momento, la abuela de Itzamná los había estado protegiendo?

Se supone que el ritual (sea cual fuera), los ocultaría del enemigo, pero José quedaba excluido de esa protección, ¿por qué?

Los pensamientos de John se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido de su celular; un mensaje le había llegado, la primera señal de vida de Itzamná en días.

"**Estoy bien, sigo entero.  
Adjunto los ejercicios que debes realizar  
para comenzar tu entrenamiento de sanador.**

**Enviaré un regalo con un amigo para Sherlock,  
espero no te pongas celoso".**

**I.**

John frunció el ceño, ¿qué significaba eso de ponerse celoso?, ¿por qué debería ponerse celoso si le enviaba algo a Sherlock? ¡Él no era gay, por el amor a Dios!

Molesto, comenzó a leer el archivo que le había enviado; básicamente, eran consejos y técnicas para manipular la energía y lograr sanar una herida sin morir en el intento.

Al mediodía, se alistaba para dirigirse a la clínica mientras Sherlock se hallaba sumergido en su palacio mental. Cuando abrió la puerta del 221B, se encontró con un gato negro, sus ojos eran verdes y sus patitas blancas. Había una pequeña cajita junto al felino; maulló con delicadeza e ingresó sin ser invitado cargando el paquetito con su hocico, lo dejó al pie del sillón y subió al pecho del detective, ronroneando y lamiéndole el rostro, todo para llamar su atención.

Sherlock abrió los ojos, el gato maulló antes de bajarse y golpear el paquete con sus patas. El detective comprendió y no tardó en abrir la caja, dentro, había dos péndulos, uno de cristal y el otro de cuarzo negro, protegidos por una capa de algodón que Holmes retiró para dar con una hoja de cuaderno cuidadosamente doblada.

— ¿Qué es? —le preguntó John curioso. El felino se restregó en sus piernas.

—Papel común, hecho en México. Es de Itzamná —lo olfateo: canela. Comenzó a leer.

"**Seré paranoico, creo que alguien (aparte de tu hermano),  
está interfiriendo mi celular, por lo cual lo boté. Si necesitas comunicarte  
conmigo, deja una nota en la ventana y Miles (el gato), me la hará llegar.**

**Te envió dos péndulos que son los que más se acercan a tu personalidad, te explicaré después como usarlos (aunque presiento que ya lo has deducido).**

**Espero contactarme con ustedes pronto, hasta entonces, estate atento.  
Ellos han comenzado a moverse".**

Pd: (Por cierto, a Miles le encanta el atún). 

— ¿Crees que estará bien? —dijo John preocupado, mientras se dirigía a la cocina, en busca de algo de atún para el pequeño minino.

Sherlock no contestó, muy absorto en los dos péndulos, uno con forma triangular y el otro de lágrima. Pocas horas después de la desaparición de José, éste le mandó un mensaje, era sólo una palabra, pero ahora tenía sentido: Radiestesia*.

…

Mycroft corría, tratando de escapar; haber contratado a esos idiotas ocultistas para encontrar a José, fue el error más grande de su vida. Él, que rara vez cometía errores.

Una enorme bestia le perseguía dentro de su casa; tenía hocico de cerdo y afilados colmillos, su cuerpo era el de un lobo con el pelaje tan negro como la noche cola de serpiente. Mycroft de pronto cayó al suelo, el engendro lo atrapa con una de sus patas; puede sentir su aliento sobre el rostro, huele a carne descompuesta.  
Y lo sabe con certeza.

Va a morir.

Un rugido llena el lugar. El peso y el olor pestilente se alejan (en algún momento cerró los ojos, sin percatarse). Levanta la mirada, una criatura humanoide, con rasgos de pantera pelea contra el ente demoníaco. Mycroft sabe que es José, lo reconoce por las pulseras en sus muñecas.

Mordidas, gruñidos, garras atravesando la piel del otro ser. La bestia muerde a Itzamná, clava sus colmillos en el hombro del joven, lo levantó en el aire y lo azota contra la pared.  
Ya está; Itzamná ha perdido su forma animal. La herida es profunda y sangra mucho, él sabe que perderá el conocimiento en cualquier momento, pero no puede rendirse, hacerlo significaría la muerte para Mycroft. La pantera en su interior ruge, no permitirá que lastimen a quien ha elegido como su compañero, su pareja, en incontables vidas.

La transformación sucede nuevamente. José ataca con firmeza, el demonio aúlla de dolor. Garras salvajes y desesperadas le perforan el abdomen.

—_Sancte Míchaël Archángele, defénde nos in prælio, contra nequítiam et insidias diábolo esto præsídium. Imperet illi Deus, súpplices deprecámur: tuque, Princeps milítiæ cæléstis, Sátanam aliósque spíritus malígnos, qui ad perditiónem animárum pervagántur in mundo, divína virtúte, in inférnum detrúde. Amen  
(2)_

La bestia liberó un espantoso grito de dolor y desapareció en una columna de fuego y humo negro que dejo una horrible mancha en el suelo.

—Pendejo... —fue lo último que murmuro Itzamná mirando a Mycroft, antes de caer al suelo inconsciente y ya en su forma humana.

…

Abrió los ojos, arrugando el rostro; la luz le lastimaba. Su cuerpo dolía y la cabeza quería estallarle. A esas alturas, cualquiera esperaría ya haberse acostumbrado. Intentó moverse pero le resultó imposible, estaba tan cansado de energía y sangre.

Cerró los ojos nuevamente, el sueño le dominaba.

[… el fragante olor a hierba húmeda. La primavera por fin había llegado. Amaba tanto esa estación, ¡era su favorita del año! Atrás quedaban los días nevados, el frío y el aburrido color blanco. Podía ir a nadar al río sin arriesgarse a morir congelada.

—Nina —la llamó un hombre alto, era rubio y de ojos azules, su nombre era Iván. Al verlo, la aludida se lanzó a sus brazos. Se besaron —No deberías estar afuera y descalza, podrías enfermarte —la reprendió al tiempo que la cargaba estilo princesa.

—Eres un aburrido—.

—Y tú, una niña —ambos se miraron a los ojos, tratando de fingir estar enojados, pero les resultaba imposible. Se besaron.

— ¿Te gustaría ir a un día de campo, solos, tú y yo? Mi madre cuidará de Fedor —dijo Iván, aunque a la joven no le parecía correcto, después de todo, su hijo apenas tenía dos años y no quería separarse de él —. Sólo serán un par de horas—.

—De acuerdo—.]

Itzamná gimió, los sueños de su vida en Rusia, al lado de Ira, eran tan placenteros que forzó a su mente a continuar.

[Iván era el herrero del pueblo, Nina, la hija menor del molinero; desde niños, eran inseparables; se casaron a los 15 años y tuvieron a Fedor, tres años después.

La pareja se dirigió a su lugar secreto en el bosque. Disfrutaron de una deliciosa comida e hicieron el amor.

Yacen en el suelo, enredados entre las mantas que habían usado para comer. Nina se abraza a Iván; sus pechos desnudos se presionaron contra el estómago del hombre. Saben que deben regresar, su pequeña salida ha tardado más de lo que pensaban y ya casi está por anochecer. Se visten entre juegos y risas.

—Te amo —dijo Iván, y Nina sonríe. Se besan. El joven escucha un ruido, no era un guerrero, pero de niño solía ir de cacería con sus amigos, incluso vivió un tiempo en la naturaleza cuando peleó con su amada (poco antes de contraer nupcias), todo eso le había hecho sensible a los pequeños cambios a su alrededor.

— ¿Vanya? —Nina conocía bien a su esposo, tanto que no necesitaban palabras para saber en lo que estaba pensando.

—Hay algo en el bosque —dijo con seriedad, su vista estaba perdida en la nada.

—Seguramente es algún animal —él negó con la cabeza.

—Vamos a cas… —una flecha pasa zumbando, roza la mejilla de Iván y termina clavándose en la tierra.  
Nina ahoga un grito al notar la fina línea de sangre que resbala por la mejilla de su esposo. Los murmullos y sonidos de pisadas rompen el silencio. Hombres de túnicas negras salen de la espesura.

— ¡Corre! —grita a Iván, presintiendo el peligro].

José despierta gritando, sus movimientos bruscos le abrieron las heridas. Trata de calmarse, pero los residuos del sueño aún lo atormentan. Pasan unos segundos antes de que las brumas desaparezcan de su cabeza. Está en una habitación que grita opulencia hasta en el más mínimo rincón. El lugar estaba viciado con el aroma de dos personas que reconoció, ocasionando que su pantera interna gruñera: olía a Mycroft, al hombre llamado Lestrade, sexo (pero no reciente), y sangre, su sangre.

—Genial —bufó molesto al darse cuenta de la mancha roja sobre el pijama de seda amarillo que tenía puesto. Parpadeó, ¿pijama?, ¿cómo demonios había llegado ahí? Entonces recordó la pelea. —No debo estar aquí—.

Ignorando el dolor, se levantó con dificultad, las piernas difícilmente le sostenían, pero estaría bien en cuanto saliera de ese lugar y llamara para que le recogieran. Sólo logró dar dos pasos antes de caer al suelo, reprimió un grito. La puerta se abrió e Itzamná maldice, ha hecho demasiado ruido; John se apresura a ayudarlo a regresar a la cama.

—No debes levantarte —lo reprendió John, mientras revisaba la herida del hombro, nuevamente, y ya comenzaba a infectarse. La carne estaba roja e hinchada; José tenía algo de fiebre. —Creo que deberíamos llevarte a un hospital—.

— ¡No! —gritó José desesperado. De ninguna manera pensaba ir a ese horrible lugar, ya suficiente había tenido con un año de encierro.

—Itzamná, tus heridas se han infectado, necesitas atención médica especializada—dijo John, despacio, como si hablara con un niño (o con Sherlock), para hacerlo entrar en razón.

—Eres un doctor, puedes hacerte cargo tú—. John quería que comprendiera que la gravedad de sus lesiones eran demasiado para encargarse de ellas sin los instrumentos adecuados, pero simplemente, José no quería entrar en razón.  
— ¿Qué les dirás a los médicos cuando pregunten el origen de mis heridas? —Buen punto, pensó John, los cortes no eran nada que ningún animal o cuchillo pudiera hacer.

—Llamaré a mis médicos y pediré el equipo que sea necesario para que se te atienda aquí —dijo Mycroft, quien acababa de entrar y escuchó toda la conversación. Itzamná gruñó, estaba enojado por lo sucedido, pero más por la insistencia de llamar a esos horribles profesionales que tantos problemas le causaron.

— ¡Qué la chingada!, que no necesito ningún puto doctor, ¡es más! Me largo —dijo haciendo intento por levantarse, pero John no lo dejó —. Debo regresar a mi casa, quien sabe cuánto tiempo he estado afuera—.

— ¿Quién te espera? —preguntó Mycroft, extrañamente, se sentía celoso. Curioso.

—Mi tía —respondió el joven de mala gana. Finalmente, José se rindió a su intento de levantarse de la cama. —John, por favor… no quiero que otro médico aparte de ti, me vea. Tú puedes curarme, pero sólo si te sientes capaz. Tráeme árnica, caléndula y… —John vio miedo en los ojos de José. ¿Cuánto sufrimiento había tenido que pasar alguien tan joven para tener tal temor? Irremediablemente, recordó sus días después de recién regresar de la guerra, las pesadillas (que aún tenía de vez en cuando) y pensó, que si no fuera por Sherlock, él, podría haber terminado como muchos otros veteranos, se sintió afortunado y al mismo tiempo preocupado por Itzamná. Suspiró.

—Está bien, intentaré sanarte pero necesito de tu guía —José sonrió, agradecido.

—La energía fluye por tu cuerpo de la misma forma que lo hace la sangre por tus venas (con la diferencia de que puedes canalizarla en un solo punto). Piensa en curar, haz que tu poder fluya hasta tus manos y se libere por tus dedos, como pequeños hilos—.

Y así lo hizo, John cerró los ojos y se concentró en sanar las heridas de Itzamná, lográndolo poco a poco. Mycroft observó, atento; luchaba con esos celos incomprensibles y esa voz en su cabeza que le gritaba alejar a John del joven, de su José. Pasaron unos segundos, antes de que Watson abriera los ojos nuevamente; las heridas de Itzamná habían desaparecido casi por completo, aunque el menor necesitaría de un día más en reposo para poder levantarse.

—Llamaré a tu tía para que venga a recogerte —dijo John, sacando su móvil. Estaba exhausto, pero satisfecho con su logro —. ¿Cuál es su número? —pero Itzamná se había quedado dormido, arrullado por la energía de Watson.

—Yo me haré cargo, John, puedes retirarte —habló Mycroft con normalidad; pero Watson comenzaba a sospechar, que Ira, de algún modo, reconocía a su pareja y estaba luchando por despertar. ¿Qué pasaría con Greg cuando eso sucediera? Además, existía el detalle que en ningún momento, el mayor de los Holmes le interrogó sobre su nueva "capacidad", ¿es que ya lo sabía?

…

Mycroft observó dormir a José, sus facciones relajadas, su piel morena y cabellos negros; su rostro aún conservaba algo de su recién abandonada adolescencia. Sus párpados se abren, ojos cafés lo miran de vuelta, expectantes.

— ¿Quién eres?, ¿qué eres?, ¿qué Soy? —aquello escapó de los labios de Mycroft sin que éste fuese del todo.

—José Castillo… José Aston. Nahual de élite, eso es quién soy. ¿Qué somos? —sonrió incorporándose para quedar sentado. —No te gustaría saberlo. No podrías con el peso que conlleva conocer la verdad—.

Mycroft no aceptaría una negativa, José podía verlo en cada centímetro de su rostro, suspiró pesadamente. Si no le decía, si se levantaba de la cama y simplemente se iba, ¿Ira volvería a intentar invocar demonios para encontrarlo? La sola idea de no poder llegar a tiempo en una segunda ocasión, lo llenaba de miedo.

Itzamná tomó el rostro de Mycroft con ambas manos; se mordió el labio hasta que un pequeño botón rojo se asomó entre los pequeños pliegues. Impulsado por el miedo, unió sus bocas. Al principio, Holmes hizo un leve intento de separarse, pero a medida que el sabor metálico de la sangre llenaba sus sentidos, fue profundizando más el contacto.

Y a medida que el beso se iba profundizando, los recuerdos de vidas pasadas inundaban cada pensamiento en la mente de Mycroft. El beso finalizó a falta de aire, pero sus labios continuaron rozándose, disfrutando del aliento del otro.

—Corazón… —jadeó estrechando al moreno entre sus brazos; en ese momento no era Mycroft Holmes, era una entidad antigua, quizás más vieja que la humanidad. —Te he extrañado—.

Itzamná sonrió, estaba por responder, pero, de pronto, sus ojos se volvieron rojos y un gruñido gutural escapó de lo más profundo de su garganta. José se levantó de la cama, abandonando la habitación. Ágil, cómo sólo un felino podría ser, se abalanzó. La pantera había detectado un intruso y no iba a permitir que lastimara a su compañero.

…

Greg entró a casa de su novio, extrañado de no ser recibido por ninguno de sus empleados. Sacó su arma, algo estaba mal, podía sentirlo. Se dirigió a la sala, todo parecía estar en orden pero había un olor a limpiador. La alfombra era nueva.

Despacio, siguió inspeccionando el resto de la casa hasta llegar a la habitación que compartía con Mycroft; escuchó la voz de su novio y de otra persona, su instinto le decía que se quedara callado y observara, así lo hizo.

Mycroft estaba sentado junto a la cama, ocupada por un joven que Lestrade reconoció inmediatamente; era el chico que Sherlock llevó a la escena del crimen, dos semanas atrás.

Greg parecía confundido, su novio parecía preocupado, pero ¿por qué? De pronto, el menor se despertó.

"— ¿Quién eres?, ¿qué eres?, ¿qué Soy? —dijo Mycroft y Greg se sorprendió al escuchar aquel tono tan ajeno en la voz de su novio: dolor, angustia, desesperación.

—José Castillo… José Aston. Nahual de élite, eso es quien soy. ¿Qué somos? —respondió el menor, incorporándose para quedar sentado. —No te gustaría saberlo. No podrías con el peso que conlleva conocer la verdad—".

Los dos se miraron por unos segundos, antes que el moreno tomara a Mycroft por el rostro y lo besara. Lestrade se mordió el labio, aguantando las ganas de irrumpir y separar a ese mocoso de su novio, pero, éste comenzó a responder con una pasión tal, una que nunca le había visto, después, le miraba con tanto amor, que sus ojos brillaban como los de un niño.

"—Corazón… —jadeó Mycroft—Te he extrañado—".

Era suficiente, ya no podía más. Lestrade sentía que se le rompía el corazón. Dio la vuelta, debía irse. Un pequeño ruido salió de su garganta, tan débil que apenas fue consciente de ello.

Greg apenas había dado tres pasos cuando algo lo lanzó de boca contra el suelo; gritó de terror, unas grandes y negras garras lo mantenían sujeto al suelo, el cálido aliento sobre su nuca. Con cuidado, movió la cabeza; Lestrade se llenó de terror, sobre él había una bestia horrible, de ojos tan rojos como la sangre.

— ¡José, detente! —gritó Mycroft y la bestia se separó de Lestrade para colocarse al lado del político.

Lestrade se levantó de inmediato, miró a su novio; su cuerpo temblaba y sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—Lo siento —se disculpó la criatura, al tiempo que volvía a su forma humana. Fue todo, Greg no lo soportó más. De pronto, se sintió mareado, la vista comenzó a nublársele, y entonces, fue tragado por la oscuridad.

_Continuará…_

(1)*La radiestesia o rabdomancia (o Zahorí) es una actividad pseudocientífica que se basa en la afirmación de que los estímulos eléctricos, electromagnéticos, magnetismos y radiaciones de un cuerpo emisor pueden ser percibidos y, en ocasiones, manejados por una persona por medio de artefactos sencillos mantenidos en suspensión inestable como un péndulo, varillas "L", o una horquilla que supuestamente amplifican la capacidad de magnetorrecepción del ser humano.  
(Extraído de Wikipedia)

(2) Rezo a San Miguel Arcángel, en latín.


	4. El libro maldito

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la serie "Sherlock" pertenece a la BBC. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

**Personajes**: Sherlock, John Watson y otros.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Este fic contiene Slash, lemon, sobrenatural, misterio, y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

**Resumen:**__Sherlock no cree en Dios, ni en el diablo, se guía por la lógica y la ciencia. Un día, él y John conocen a un joven de peculiares ojos sangre y se embarcan en una aventura inesperada.

_Sólo uno sobrevive, prevaleciendo por sobre los demás, sólo uno hasta que la cadena se rompa o resurja el mal._

**Beta:** Lily Black Watson.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**El que tiene mil nombres**

**Capítulo 4.- El libro maldito**

Los extraños asesinatos se habían repetido durante las siguientes semanas, posteriores al _despertar_ de John, Sherlock y de Mycroft. Todas las victimas parecían haber sido sometidas a diferentes clases de rituales satánicos, pero lo más extraño era que, a pesar de lo horrible que resultarán las escenas de los crímenes, nadie veía nada y los asesinos no dejaban ni una sola pista, eran como fantasmas que incluso lograban confundir al único y mejor detective consultor del mundo.

Sherlock contempló la última escena; tres mujeres desnudas, sujetadas con cadenas al techo, sus cuerpos estaban dentro de un pentagrama con velas negras en cada punta. Causa de la muerte: les habían abierto desde la garganta hasta el estómago. John había tenido que salir a tomar aire fresco; aquello era la forma en que _los monjes de la sangre_, usaban ese método, como parte del ritual para liberar al demonio de los mil nombres.

—¿Te encuentras bien? Te ves pálido —John se sobresaltó. Lestrade lo observaba, preocupado por la palidez del doctor, aunque él mismo se encontraba así, no por la escena que esperaba su regreso del otro lado de la puerta, sino por lo sucedido con Mycroft varios días atrás.

—Sí, creo que comí algo en mal estado —dijo Watson, restándole importancia al asunto. —¿Tú estás bien? —no había pasado desapercibido para el doctor, el estado anímico en el que se encontraba el ID —. ¿Sucede algo malo?

Lestrade negó con la cabeza, aunque la verdad, se sentía enfermo; ver al hombre con el que se iba a casar, besándose con otro (que bien podría ser su hijo), y luego ser atacado por un monstruo que posteriormente se transformó en el mismo niño con el que Mycroft lo engañaba (¿o era al revés?). Era para volverse loco.

—¿Crees en la reencarnación, John? —la pregunta había tomado por sorpresa a Watson y por un momento, Lestrade se arrepintió de hablar, pero necesitaba desesperadamente que alguien le dijera que eran alucinaciones provocadas por los nervios de sus futuras nupcias —. ¿Crees que alguien puede estar enamorado de una persona, sin importar cuántas vidas pasen? ¿Crees que existan dioses y demonios?

Entonces, John lo comprendió, Itzamná había despertado a Ira y seguramente, Lestrade vio algo que no debería.

—Greg…

—Olvídalo. Creo que este caso me está afectando tanto que ya ni sé lo que digo —se disculpó, antes de regresar al interior. John sintió pena por Greg; ahora que Mycroft había recuperado sus recuerdos, seguramente rompería el compromiso para estar con Itzamná.

…

Sherlock se acercó a uno de los cuerpos, había visto algo que no estaba antes allí. Metió la mano, dentro del vientre abierto y extrajo un libro; la pasta estaba hecha con piel, humedecida por los fluidos del cadáver. No podía creerlo, ese objeto era…

—¿Qué has encontrado? —dijo Lestrade. Sherlock metió el libro en una bolsa de evidencias que posteriormente guardó en su gabardina y se alejó de la escena sin responder.

El libro que Sherlock encontró en el cadáver, era el último trabajo de Abdul Alhazred,* mejor conocido como _el árabe loco_.

En alguna de sus vidas, el _Caballero Blanco_ había estado relacionado con ese hombre, quien, después del intento frustrado de los_ Monjes de la Sangre_, creó el libro que a diferencia de su hermano, _el Necronomicón_, contenía hechizos de protección y rituales perdidos de los _Annunakis_, dejados por el mismo Caballero Blanco.

Pero lo había perdido, muchas vidas atrás. ¿Cómo es que llegó al interior de una víctima de asesinato?

…

Regresando a Baker Street, Sherlock se encierra en su palacio mental, tratando de encontrar una forma de resolver lo que sucede. El libro descansa sobre la mesa, la suciedad había desaparecido misteriosamente y ahora lucía como si no tuviera más de unos años de existencia.

John siente curiosidad, como si el libro lo estuviera llamando. Con cuidado lo levantó examinándolo; tenía unas palabras inscritas en el lomo que identificó como latín.

"**Diabolus autem nomina mille"**

Empezó a recorrer la superficie de la cubierta del libro con las yemas de los dedos, era de piel pero ninguna que hubiese sentido antes; curioso, acercó el objeto a su nariz, percibiendo un hedor a excrementos animales y humanos, pero también el olor característico de la sangre fresca estaban impregnados en el material, al igual que otros efluvios que invadieron sus sentidos.

Entonces, tuvo una visión.

[Intensos olores. Agua podrida, mugre y sangre. Los sótanos de una fortaleza. Caballeros salvajes de los reinos perdidos; guerreros de cuerpos pintados de rojo y máscaras demoniacas vigilan las galerías que conducen a las salas de tortura. Gritos lejanos retumban en las entrañas de la Tierra. Estatuas talladas en los muros. Criaturas deformes y demonios gesticulantes. Los calabozos han sido tallados en la roca a fuerza de cincel y martillo.

Manos huesudas o de dedos amputados y piel podrida se cuelan entre los barrotes. Hace calor; el aire está viciado de un olor a desechos humanos y carne descompuesta. Al final del pasillo, una puerta abierta da paso a una sala con columnas, iluminada por antorchas. Seis cadáveres desnudos están sobre las mesas de piedra.

El árabe loco entra, junto a él, tres de sus discípulos, custodiando una joven de rostro temeroso.

—No temas, criatura, es por tu propio bien —dijo Abdul. Ella grita cuando se ve despojada de sus ropas; no quiere morir, sobrevivió a un horror para entrar a otro —. Pequeña Maisa… _Orgullo_, vas a salvar a tus hermanos.

La sujetan a la octava cama de piedra y comienzan a extraerle sangre, hasta dejarla vacía.

Los verdugos manejan pinzas y tijeras. Ella, débil, grita mientras las tijeras cortan la carne y las pinzas tiran de la piel para desprenderla de los músculos. Detrás de los verdugos, unos encuadernadores encapuchados ponen a secar sobre unas rejillas los rectángulos de piel, ennegrecida por baños de azufre].

John suelta el libro, y grita; cae de rodillas, llorando. El dolor, la desesperación que la visión le mostró, era mil veces peor que sus días en Afganistán.

—¡John! —exclamó Sherlock, abrazándolo. Watson se dejó hacer. Los recuerdos, el dolor que _Meisa_, sufrió antes de morir, había sido una terrible tortura. Hizo falta más de media hora para que pudiera calmarse.

Aun se estaba acostumbrando a recordar las infinidades de veces que había muerto por culpa de los _Monjes de la Sangre_; Itzamná le dijo que tardaría en acostumbrarse, pero era la primera vez que lo experimentaba de una manera tan… vivida.

—¿Qué es esa maldita cosa? —dijo John, refiriéndose al libro que ahora se encontraba en el suelo. Durante todo ese tiempo, no se había separado de Sherlock, pues su calor, era suficiente para hacerlo sentir protegido.

—Un libro, es mejor que no lo toques —John asintió, sin ganas de objetar, simplemente se dejó llevar por la agradable sensación que aquel cuerpo le brindaba.

…

Lestrade regresó a su departamento después de un día agotador; la prensa comenzaba a volverse cada vez más fastidiosa.

Encendió las luces, sobresaltándose al encontrar al joven que estaba en casa de Mycroft, sentado en su sofá, como si fuese su casa. Inmediatamente, sacó su pistola y le apuntó directamente a la cabeza, sus manos temblaban, tenía miedo que aquella horrible bestia volviera a aparecer y esta vez, lo matará.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo Itzamná sin darle importancia al arma que le amenazaba.

—No tenemos nada que hablar. Sal de mi casa antes de que te arreste por allanamiento de morada —el joven rodó los ojos por la amenaza.

—Es sobre Mycroft Holmes. ¿Qué tanto lo amas?, ¿estarías dispuesto a luchar por él hasta la muerte?

Lestrade frunció el ceño, ¿acaso ese mocoso lo estaba amenazando para que se alejara de Mycroft?

—Soy muchas cosas: traidor (para algunos), asesino, un demonio —dijo Itzamná mirando a Greg con descaro —, pero lo que jamás haría, es meterme entre una pareja… menos si se van a casar —se encogió de hombros —, aunque, técnicamente es a mí a quien le están pintando el cuerno —agregó, está vez en español para evitar que Lestrade le entendiera.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Itzamná le contó de los siete infelices destinados a morir y ver morir a sus hermanos. Las reencarnaciones, el sufrimiento. El demonio que no tiene nombres, pero al mismo tiempo, tiene miles; los monjes de la sangre. Le habló de su vida como nahual, de sus abuelos, el ritual.

—Sí en verdad amas a Mycroft, entonces conviértete en su _Cerberos_, pues yo no puedo acercarme ni a él, ni a John, sin arriesgarme a que los descubran—.

Lestrade no quería creer todo lo que había visto y escuchado atentamente. Por días, había creído estar loco, no importaba lo que Mycroft dijera o lo que ese chico extraño hiciera, él, seguía pensando que todo era un sueño, pero, su deseo de proteger al mayor de los Holmes, fue mayor que su sentido común.

—Soy un simple hombre, ¿Qué podría hacer contra seres como tú? —dijo Greg, sin atreverse a mirar al joven, que había abandonado su puesto en el sofá para acercarse a él; Itzamná posó dos dedos en la frente del inspector.

—El tercer ojo, al abrirlo, potencia los dones. Los humanos sin ninguna habilidad_ especial_, pueden llegar a desarrollar algún talento, pero… al no haber nacido con éste, corren el riesgo de perder la cordura. ¿Estás dispuesto a todo por Mycroft? —.

Por supuesto que estaba dispuesto a hacer lo necesario.

…

Dolor… Ira… Miedo… Almas vagando, perdidas. Personas cubiertas de sangre, con extremidades faltantes, quemadas. Sombras amorfas y criaturas horripilantes; Lestrade no sabía que le daba más miedo, ver aquellas apariciones o que se presentaran a cada momento.

—Después de un tiempo, te acostumbras —dijo Itzamná antes de meterse una paleta de cajeta a la boca. No se encontraban en el departamento de Lestrade, era un cuarto pequeño, de paredes blancas; había símbolos por todos lados. No estaban solos, había una mujer anciana con ellos; su rostro arrugado enmarcado por cabellos plata que en algún momento fue negro. Estaba ciega, pero no necesitaba sus ojos para ver su entorno.

—Lo que has hecho, podría costarte la vida, muchacho —habló la viejecilla, con voz rasposa —. Ahora eres un faro en la oscuridad; seres del bajo astral querrán comer tu alma y poseer tu cuerpo. Sin defensas, sin poder defenderte… serás presa fácil—.

—Por eso necesito que le enseñes y que le des un guardián. Un hada podría funcionar—.

—No veo la razón para que yo intervenga, si usted, joven, es perfectamente capaz de buscar y proporcionarle un _protector_ a su amigo —arremetió la mujer, bastante molesta por haber tenido que _abrir el tercer ojo_ a alguien sin entrenamiento.

—Soy un nahual, no tenemos guardianes—.

—Y sin embargo, tienes cinco—.

Lestrade quién había estado atento a la conversación de Itzamná con la anciana, se dio cuenta que junto al joven, había 5 figuras: una niña que usaba un vestido que parecía una muñeca antigua, con su largo vestido con encajes de satén; una mujer, con una belleza etérea realmente alta (mucho más que Sherlock), usaba ropas que dejaba poco a la imaginación. Una pantera junto a la pequeña, un hombre con ropajes parecidos a los que Greg había visto en películas donde salían aztecas; lo que más le llamó la atención fue el pequeño hombre (que debía medir aproximadamente 1.69cm), tenía la piel grisácea y cabellos tan negros que parecían devorar la luz; sus ojos, dos abismos oscuros, era casi la copia del moreno. Al darse cuenta que era observado, sonrió, mostrando sus colmillos.

La niña saludó con la mano, la mujer le guiñó el ojo, el sacerdote asintió con la cabeza y la pantera gruñó, mostrando sus dientes y con el pelo erizado.

—La mayoría son espíritus que se me pegaron como chicle —ambas féminas parecieron ofendidas por el comentario —. _Mitztli_ es mi nahual y _Yohualli_, mi oscuridad.

La anciana asintió con la cabeza, quizás no podía ver el rostro de ese impetuoso joven, pero su carácter era igual al de su hermano menor, Frederick; tal vez por eso había accedido a abrirle el tercer ojo al detective.

—Una semana. En ese tiempo le enseñaré lo básico, pero de ti dependerá todo lo demás —Itzamná asintió.

…

Sherlock mantuvo el libro guardado en su habitación, donde John no pudiera volver a tocarlo. Los casos de asesinatos rituales estaban en aumento, pero, también, extraños sucesos comenzaban a ocurrir alrededor del mundo: personas fallecidas se levantaban se ataúdes mientras los estaban velando, sólo para decir algunas palabras o beber un agua, antes de regresar al mundo de los muertos.

Los asesinatos y casos de _resurrección_ no parecían estar conectados entre ellos, pero Sherlock creía que sí. El libro que una de sus antiguas vidas encargó al árabe loco parecía confirmarlo.

_Y alabarán a la bestia que no tiene nombre y sin embargo tiene miles._

_Los muertos vivirán y volverán a morir._

La mayor parte del libro estaba escrito en un idioma extraño, que Sherlock no logró encontrar en ningún otro lugar, pero extrañamente, algunas palabras habían comenzado a traducirse por sí solas, como era el caso de las dos líneas en la primera página. Seguro que, tal vez, existía una única persona que podría ayudarlo a comprender mejor aquel objeto, lo guardó en su abrigo y salió del 221.

Encontrar a Itzamná fue bastante fácil; la presencia del moreno era un faro en medio de la oscuridad, lo mismo sucedía con John y ahora, también con Mycroft, tan sólo necesitaba cerrar los ojos y concentrarse un poco para localizar a cualquiera de los tres, pero le era imposible ubicar a los restantes.

Sherlock se sorprendió al detenerse frente a un edificio de departamentos de Hamptead; el mismo distrito en el que vivía su hermano. Se acercó a la entrada y revisó los nombres, hasta encontrar uno que le llamó la atención: Laurel Aston.

Tocó el timbre e inmediatamente, la voz del moreno le contestó, como pensaba, era ahí donde vivía. El apartamento donde se alojaba el joven se encontraba en la última planta, fue recibido por una mujer (la empleada doméstica), y guiado hasta la terraza donde se encontraba Itzamná.

—Oh. Así que esta es la razón por la que llegaste a tiempo para salvarle el trasero a Mycroft —dijo Sherlock. John le había contado lo sucedido y él no había hecho otra cosa que burlarse de su hermano por tremenda idiotez.

Itzamná bufó molesto.

—Los rituales satánicos apestan tanto que su hedor se siente a kilómetros de distancia —Sherlock levantó una ceja, confundido —. El mal. Mmm. Cada persona tiene un olor característico, ¿correcto? —Holmes asintió con la cabeza —. Los animales pueden saber quién es una buena persona y quien no por medio del olor… de su energía. El mal huele de diferentes formas, por ejemplo, un ladrón tiene un aroma como a azufre; un asesino de niños a amoniaco; violadores, a alcantarilla; seriales a sudor y mugre, etc. En algunas ocasiones…raras, una persona puede reunir todas las esencias de la maldad. Por el contrario, los demonios huelen a jazmín.

Sherlock levantó una ceja.

—Los libros mencionan que huelen a azufre —José le dedicó una sonrisa condescendiente.

—Falacias e inventos. Lo cierto es, que al realizar un ritual para invocar un demonio, toda la zona a kilómetros huele a jazmín, pero en el lugar en el que se realiza, huele también a semen y desechos humanos —dio un leve suspiro —. Estaba aburrido y decidí ir a conocer los alrededores (por si algún día tuviera que escapar); tuve que investigar y cuando percibí la presencia de tu hermano combinada con la sangre y el miedo, fui de chismoso—.

Itzamná se sentó en el barandal y se meció ligeramente.

—Dudo que vinieras sólo para hablar de eso. ¿Ha sucedido algo? —Sherlock asintió con la cabeza, le mostró el libro que encontró dentro de una de las víctimas y lo que éste causó en John.

—Así que una de tus vidas fue cercano al árabe loco —suspiró pesadamente —. Escuché rumores del _libro maldito del Caballero Blanco_. Fue hecho con su piel para crear la portada, la de los siete para crear las hojas… y la sangre del sobreviviente como tinta; no sé mucho de él, pero puede que uno de mis contactos sepa algo-.

Sherlock asintió con la cabeza, quizás, Itzamná tuviera mejor suerte que él.

_Continuará…_

**Abdul Alhazred** es un personaje ficticio del universo creado por el escritor Howard Phillips HYPERLINK " wiki/Howard_Phillips_Lovecraft"Lovecraft . Llamado el «Árabe Loco», fue un poeta y demonólogo árabe autor del libro Al Azif (llamado en griego Necronomicón, 'relativo a la ley de los muertos').

Adbul Alhazred sería un poeta nacido en Sana (Yemen) en la época de los Omeyas que desde el año 700 emprendería solitarios viajes, visitando las ruinas de Babilonia y Menfis y pasando diez años vagando a solas por el desierto arábigo, diciendo haber encontrado La Ciudad sin Nombre, las ruinas perdidas de la arcaica Irem o Ib. No participaba de la fe musulmana, sino que veneraba a unas desconocidas entidades que él llamaba Cthulhu y Yog-Sothot. Hacia 730, residiendo ya en Damasco, habría redactado un libro susceptible de abrir las puertas de un universo paralelo en el que habitarían esos seres malignos dispuestos a acabar con nuestro universo, con los que habría tomado contacto durante sus viajes; lo tituló en árabe Al Azif, corriendo a cargo de TheodorosHYPERLINK " . ?title=Theodoros_Philetas&action=edit&redlink=1" HYPERLINK " . ?title=Theodoros_Philetas&action=edit&redlink=1"Philetas su traducción posterior al griego bizantino a mediados del siglo X, con el rótulo de Necronomicón.

Los datos que Lovecraft también proporciona sobre Abdul Alhazred son:

Abdul Alhazred soñó con Irem o Ib «La Ciudad sin nombre», de acuerdo con el relato homónimo, la noche antes de cantar su famoso dístico, inserto después en el Necronomicón: «Que no está muerto lo que yace eternamente / y en los eones por venir, aún la muerte puede morir».

Su muerte se habría producido en el año 738 al haber sido despedazado y devorado a pleno día por una entidad que resultó invisible a la multitud que observaba tan horrible evento en medio de aquel mercado de Damasco.


	5. Cerberos

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la serie "Sherlock" pertenece a la BBC. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

**Personajes**: Sherlock, John Watson y otros.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Este fic contiene Slash, lemon, sobrenatural, misterio, y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

**Resumen:**__Sherlock no cree en Dios, ni en el diablo, se guía por la lógica y la ciencia. Un día, él y John conocen a un joven de peculiares ojos sangre y se embarcan en una aventura inesperada.

_Sólo uno sobrevive, prevaleciendo por sobre los demás, sólo uno hasta que la cadena se rompa o resurja el mal._

**Beta:** Lily Black Watson.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**El que tiene mil nombres**

**Capítulo 5.- Cerberos**

Todo esto era una locura. Un sueño producto de una mente enferma, ¿qué otra explicación podría haber? No existían los fantasmas; sectas buscando a siete personas que reencarnaban cada cierto tiempo, para sacarles el corazón; no habían demonios, ni ancianas que podían ver sin necesidad de ojos y sobre todo, no existían adolescentes capaces de convertirse en monstruos.

_Aun así…_

Estaba ahí, en esa habitación, dentro de un círculo de velas y sal; en el centro de un extraño símbolo. Horribles sombras preternaturales intentaban llegar a él, llamándolo; algunas, con voces conocidas… tan amadas, otras, tan etéreas que ansiaba ir a su encuentro.

Lestrade sabía que no podía sucumbir ante el deseo; no importaba lo que aquellos seres oscuros le ofrecieran, eran engaños, trampas para hacerse con su alma y cuerpo.

Greg tenía miedo, miedo de esas cosas, miedo de la pequeña criatura sentada frente a él; Lily, el hada del fuego que le había elegido. Sonrió, al recordar cómo se conocieron.

[Antonieta, la anciana ciega… su maestra; el segundo día —luego de exhaustivos ejercicios para controlar su energía—, la mujer colocó siete rocas de diferentes materiales frente a él: cuarzos, piedras preciosas, ónix, oro y plata. Debía tocar cada una y sostenerla en sus manos por unos segundos, sí de ella salía un hada, ésta sería su compañera en la batalla. Fue la tercera, el rubí, que dio señales; la diminuta criatura, de unos 20 cm surgió de ella. Tenía cabellos rojos y ropa del mismo color, un hermoso rostro, al ver a Greg, le sonrió.

—Debes darle un nombre —dijo la anciana.

—¿Es que no tiene un nombre? —preguntó Lestrade sin apartar la mirada del hada que ahora revoloteaba a su alrededor.

—Lo tiene, sí, pero la lengua humana no la puede pronunciar.

Greg observó al hada unos momentos antes de contestar:

—Lily, su nombre será Lily —la pequeña aplaudió gustosa, revoloteando alrededor de su nuevo compañero].

—Debes concentrarte —dijo Antonieta desde una esquina. Tres hadas, una de ropas azules, otra negras y la última parecía resplandecer; destruían con relativa facilidad a los entes que intentaban llegar a la anciana. —Lily es un espíritu de la naturaleza. Un ser de energía pura, pero, necesita de ti para poder pelear. Si no confías en ti mismo, mucho menos podrás confiar en ella.

Era difícil para Greg confiar en sí mismo, o en cualquiera en esa situación. ¿Cómo hacerlo? La razón le decía que los eventos paranormales se limitaban a las películas y los libros; todos aquellos que aseguraban haber visto fantasmas o tomado una foto, no eran más que locos y charlatanes.

_Pero ahora…_

Lestrade veía fantasmas, los escuchaba. Conocía la historia de los 7, sabía el gran peligro que Mycroft corría, la historia que él y el chico mexicano compartían y en la que, por supuesto, Greg no tenía cabida.

¿Cómo había quedado atrapado en esa puta pesadilla?

El ejercicio había iniciado al caer el sol y finalizado al alba. Greg no había logrado destruir ninguna sombra, pero tampoco había caído en sus trampas. Durmió pocas horas antes de que Lily lo despertara. Antonieta deseaba que la acompañara a tomar el té y comer algo.

Mientras compartían los alimentos, Lestrade se enteró que la mujer era francesa, conoció al abuelo de Itzamná, a quien llamaba _hermano_, por ser, los dos, miembros del mismo grupo; eran una clase de druidas que actualmente se les conocía como _Wiccas_. Frederick y ella se separaron cuando éste entró a la universidad y ella se casó, pero no dejaron de comunicarse tanto por medios normales, como espirituales; luego, Antonieta y su esposo se mudaron a Londres por el trabajo del hombre, diez años después, sufrieron un accidente en el que su marido perdió la vida y ella, la vista.

—Así que ibas a casarte con Mycroft Holmes, un hombre herido. Carga una gran pérdida en su corazón —dijo Antonieta antes de darle un sorbo a su té.

—Itzamná —mencionó Greg con amargura y celos, sin embargo, la anciana negó con la cabeza. No. Antonieta había conocido a Mycroft años atrás, cuando el político solicitó su ayuda para encontrar a criminales pertenecientes a una organización muy peligrosa que se escondían en todo el mundo.

La primera vez que Antonieta tocó la mano de Mycroft, pudo sentir su soledad y tristeza; la muerte de su amor C… P… aún estaba muy presente, así como la lejanía de su hermano menor, todo ello, habían contribuido a crear al hombre que era actualmente.

—Es alguien de su juventud. Su hermano, principalmente —la anciana mujer hizo una pausa —. Aún dudas.

¿Cómo no hacerlo? Todo era tan extraño para Lestrade, era como estar dentro de un sueño, una pesadilla.

—Creer nunca es fácil, si no se tiene fe.

—¿Por qué ese niño me eligió a mí? —Lestrade dejó salir la pregunta que lo había estado atormentando desde un principio. —¿No debería quererme lejos de Mycroft? —él en su lugar, no llamaría al novio de la persona de la que he estado enamorado en tantas vidas, al contrario, buscaría una manera para volver a estar juntos. Entonces, ¿por qué?

—José es un niño en comparación del señor Holmes. Nunca antes había ocurrido que una parte del demonio tuviera tanta diferencia de edad y naciera a miles de kilómetros de las demás; seguramente cree que es una señal. La maldición se romperá, pero sólo uno seguirá portando las cadenas.

—¿Qué quiere decir? —Greg no lo entendía, pero las palabras de su maestra, le dejaron un amargo sabor.

¿Sería Mycroft quien tuviera que cargar con el peso de esa horrible pesadilla por el resto de su existencia? ¡Dios, por favor no lo permitas!

…

Mycroft tocó el timbre y aguardó a que la puerta se abriera; había descubierto el paradero de Itzamná gracias a su hermano; no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que una mujer entrada en años atendiera el llamado.

—Busco a José Aston —dijo el mayor de los Holmes, la mujer lo observó un momento antes de asentir con la cabeza y permitirle el paso. En ese momento, Mycroft se arrepintió de no haber enviado a Anthea o simplemente recoger a Itzamná en la calle y que lo llevaran a su casa.

—El joven lo espera en la terraza. Por aquí —Mycroft contempló el lugar mientras seguía a la mujer. Muebles del más fino diseño, obras de artistas mexicanos de la talla de Frida Kahlo y Diego Rivera. En la terraza había plantas, una pequeña mesa y un par de sillas, donde José se encontraba bebiendo una taza de chocolate caliente.

—Gracias Margarita, por favor, ¿puedes traerle al señor algo de té y unos dulces? —dijo Itzamná.

—No será necesario.

—Yo creo que sí. Hablaremos largo y tendido. Aunque si quieres algo más fuerte, puedo pedirte whisky o tequila.

—El té está bien —Mycroft tomó asiento. Itzamná parecía serio… ausente.

—No lo maté —el político levantó una ceja —. No lo maté, ¿a eso vienes, no? ¿A saber si le hice algo al detective Lestrade? Podré ser muchas cosas, Mycroft Holmes, pero no rompo parejas —le dio un último sorbo a su chocolate y dejó la taza a un lado. — No debiste venir aquí, Tu vida corre peligro estando cerca de mí.

—Soy el imperio Británico —el menor sonrió, algo que hizo a Mycroft sentir una mezcla de tristeza y enojo: Itzamná parecía tenerle lastima.

—Tu chico se encuentra con Anastasia Abbadie—Holmes recordó conocer a una mujer con ese nombre; gracias a ella, la labor de Sherlock se hizo más fácil, aunque claro, su hermano jamás se enteró de su ayuda. —Greg Lestrade, se convertirá en tu Cerberos.

_Cerberos_, el perro de dos cabezas que protegía las puertas al inframundo, pero, Mycroft había escuchado a algunos de los miembros _especiales_ de inteligencia, llamar de esa manera a algún compañero, pero, los hombres y mujeres dedicados al mundo de lo paranormal (los que realmente poseían habilidades especiales), eran recelosos de contar sus secretos a extraños.

—No necesito protección —dijo Mycroft deduciendo a que se refería el moreno. José sonrió, quiso recordare lo sucedido días atrás, pero decidió guardar silencio —. Entréname, como lo hiciste con John.

Mycroft no era tonto, sabía que ni todas sus armas, ni equipos especiales, podrían hacer algo contra los monjes de la sangre. No era lo suficientemente capaz de proteger a su parej…, a ese joven cuyo único pecado fue nacer, y él, quien había jurado amarlo desde el inicio de los tiempo, le traicionaba, y eso, por extraño que pareciera, lo hacía sentir como una basura, un bastardo.

La empleada doméstica regresó cargando una charola con una tetera, dos tazas y algunos dulces de coco, los favoritos de José; dejó todo en la mesa, antes de recoger las cosas del moreno y retirarse.

—No te preocupes… Holmes. Te juro en el nombre de mis abuelos, que son lo más sagrado que tengo; que haré todo lo posible para que _los monjes de la sangre_, o cualquiera de sus aliados, lleguen a ti —José dijo aquellas palabras con tanta seguridad y determinación, que, por un momento, Mycroft se olvidó de quienes eran en ese momento y sólo existía Ira.

Mycroft se levantó de su silla, empujado por una fuerza extraña; se estiró sobre la mesa y atrapó a Itzamná por el mentón; ambos hombres se miraron a los ojos. Estaban tan cerca, sus alientos se mezclaban.

—_Corazón_ —susurró Mycroft en una lengua que ya no existía.

Se besaron. No importaba nada en ese momento. No había promesas, demonios, pasados sangrientos y futuros inciertos, eran sólo las dos mitades de un alma que se volvía a unir.

—¡Cariño, ya llegue! —ambos hombres se sobresaltaron. Detrás de Mycroft se encontraba una mujer treintañera, cabellos cortos y negros, piel bronceada. El mayor de los Holmes la reconoció enseguida: Laurel Aston. Propietaria de uno de los mejores restaurantes en todo Londres, tenía su propio programa de cocina, coeditora en diversas revistas de cocina, había trabajado con Chefs de la talla de Gordon Ramsay.

Mycroft había ido en muchas ocasiones al restaurante "Frida's", era su lugar favorito, incluso fue ahí donde le pidió matrimonio a Greg.

—¿Quién es usted? —dijo Laurel, frunciendo el ceño. Había visto el beso, no le importaba que su sobrino fuese gay, ya había pasado suficientes penurias como para agregarle otra más. Simplemente, no le agradaba la energía que el hombre (que por cierto, era un pervertidor de menores), despedía.

—Llegaste temprano, tía —mencionó Itzamná un poco avergonzado. —Él es el señor Mycroft Holmes, trabaja para el gobierno y quiere que _preste_ mis dones al servicio de "Su majestad."

—Qué pena, pero mi sobrino es residente temporal en este país.

—Eso es fácil de arreglar, señorita Aston —dijo Mycroft con la seriedad que lo caracterizaba.

—Lo siento, pero a mis padres no les agradaría saber que su nieto favorito está sirviendo de asesino a sueldo para un país y por supuesto, que a mí tampoco —Laurel era extremadamente protectora con sus seres queridos, en especial con Itzamná; si estaba en sus manos, evitar que su sobrino tuviera problemas, por supuesto que haría.

—Debo irme. Hablaremos después —José asintió con la cabeza, levantándose de su lugar, con intenciones de acompañar a Mycroft hasta la puerta.

—No te molestes, cariño, yo acompañaré al _señor_ a la salida —Itzamná suspiró, sabía que su tía no lo dejaría terminar su conversación sino revelaba la verdadera identidad de Mycroft.

—Está bien, es Ira… tuve que despertarlo, lo siento —Mycroft observó al moreno, quien bajó la cabeza, avergonzado, después lo hizo con la mujer; Lauren parecía enojada, sus labios se volvieron una fina línea, sus ojos escudriñaban a ambos hombres e incluso, el hombre mayor, se sintió extrañamente intimidado.

—Cariño, ve a mi habitación y tráeme la caja metálica que está en mi armario —Itzamná fue rápidamente a cumplir la orden de su tía.

Laurel se sentó en la silla que hasta hace poco, ocupaba su sobrino e invitó a Mycroft a volver a su sitio.

—Eres el responsable de las heridas que José tuvo, la última vez —no lo preguntaba, sabía que era así. —Él me dijo que no tuvo más alternativa y despertó a _Ira_, ya que si no lo hacía, se iba a matar tratando de saciar su curiosidad —suspiró.

—Pensé que sólo los abuelos de Itzamná sabían sobre su secreto —dijo Mycroft y la mujer levantó una ceja, desconcertada; ese nombre… el nombre _nahual_ de José, que lo describía por completo y a la vez no le hacía justicia, uno, que sólo los otros _cambiantes_ tenían permitido pronunciar.

—A excepción de Vanesa (la madre de José), mis hermanos y yo, nacimos con dones, nuestros padres se dieron cuenta y nos enseñaron a usarlos. Cuando cumplimos cierta edad, nos contaron sobre el Demonio De Los Mil Nombres y de los 7 desdichados que debían cargar tan terrible carga.

—¿Todos ustedes lo saben? —ella negó con la cabeza.

—Vanesa no. Ella heredó la sangre purificadora de nuestro padre, pero odiaba ser "un fenómeno" —suspiró pesadamente. —Vienen momentos muy difíciles, señor Holmes y usted, es la fortaleza, pero también la debilidad de mi sobrino, así como él lo es de usted. Tiene un prometido, sin embargo, aquello que le une a José, es tan fuerte que, llegado el momento, le hará escogerlo por sobre cualquier otra persona.

Mycroft quería corregirla, pero era difícil hacerlo, cuando todo su cuerpo ardía con el deseo de poseer a ese joven, estar a su lado, pero al mismo tiempo, quería estar junto a Greg, sentir su calor, su aroma.

—El pasado y el presente, lucharán. ¿A quién elegirás? ¿A tu amor eterno o el de esta vida?

_Continuará…_


	6. La orden del Caballero Blanco

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la serie "Sherlock" pertenece a la BBC. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

**Personajes**: Sherlock, John Watson y otros.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Este fic contiene Slash, lemon, sobrenatural, misterio, y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

**Resumen:**__Sherlock no cree en Dios, ni en el diablo, se guía por la lógica y la ciencia. Un día, él y John conocen a un joven de peculiares ojos sangre y se embarcan en una aventura inesperada.

_Sólo uno sobrevive, prevaleciendo por sobre los demás, sólo uno hasta que la cadena se rompa o resurja el mal._

**Beta:** Lily Black Watson.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**El que tiene mil nombres**

_"No está muerto lo que puede yacer eternamente. Y con los extraños eones, incluso la muerte puede morir"._

-_Howard Phillips Lovecraft._

**Capítulo 6.- La orden del Caballero Blanco**

El cuarto día de su entrenamiento, Greg había logrado pasar la prueba de las sombras y ahora, era capaz de comunicarse con Lily, sin necesidad de pronunciar palabras.

Lestrade se sentía exhausto, había dormido apenas unas cuantas horas desde que llegara. Su maestra, Antonieta, le levantó muy temprano esa mañana, incluso antes de que el sol saliera, le dio de comer frutas del bosque y le hizo beber una infusión de hierbas para que recuperará las energías perdidas.

—Pronto se cumplirá el tiempo que se ha fijado para tu entrenamiento —dijo la anciana mientras fumaba de una pipa que despedía humo de agradable olor —. He hablado de ti con algunos de mis hermanos—.

—¿Los Wiccas? —preguntó él. Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Una orden secreta que reúne a individuos con diferentes y especiales talentos. Tan secreto que muy pocos saben de nuestra existencia—.

—¿Acaso son los Illuminatis o alguna secta secreta? —Anastasia le sonrío con dulzura.

—A nosotros no nos interesa el dominio del mundo. Nuestra misión es evitar que los seres de bajo astral (demonios), dañen a la gente. Se acerca una guerra; la biblia que tú conoces, el libro llamado _Apocalipsis_—.

—¿Qué tiene que ver con Mycroft y el niño latino? —Lestrade no podía evitar sentir celos de Itzamná. Seguramente, el joven estaría aprovechando su ausencia para estar con el mayor de los Holmes y hacerle recordar el _amor_ que sus vidas pasadas compartían.

—Lucifer, _el Demonio De Los Mil Nombres_, ellos se enfrentarán, trayendo destrucción y desolación, como lo hicieron en el principio de los tiempos, en el momento que el sello de los siete se rompa, todo iniciará —dijo la anciana —. Nuestra orden, nació apenas tres siglos atrás, cuando nuestro fundador, conoció a un pirata, cuyas ropas eran tan blancas como las nubles, estaba acompañado por un hombre joven… él, era Orgullo.

Lestrade parpadeó un par de veces, ¿era acaso que ellos dos eran…? Anastasia sonrió, adivinando los pensamientos de su pupilo.

—Orgullo es la verdadera razón por la que el Caballero Blanco intenta rescatar a los siete. Su lazo es fuerte, pero como él, al no cargar con la maldición de los siete, no tiene una unión con ellos, al menos no una que lo ligue del todo con su amado, y cuando se encontraban… —

—Usted me dijo que Orgullo despertó antes que Ira y que lo hizo junto con el Caballero Blanco —Anastasia asintió con la cabeza.

—Normalmente, los siete despiertan por el ritual de los adoradores del Demonio De Los Mil Nombres, realizado poco antes de intentar sacrificarlos, es entonces cuando el Caballero Blanco también regresa, pero… Esta vez, José despertó antes que todo comenzará a ocurrir—.

—¿Sabe quiénes son? Orgullo y el Caballero Blanco —Anastasia negó con la cabeza. —La presencia de los hermanos de _Corazón_, es imposible de descubrir actualmente, sólo José puede encontrarlos. Dios, en su Misericordia, le ha dado la oportunidad de romper con las cadenas de sufrimiento a las que fueron atados, en el principio de los tiempos —hizo una pausa para retomar el tema de inicio —. La orden a la que yo pertenezco (y muy pronto, tú también), _el Ejército Blanco_; goetas*, cabalistas*, nahuales, médiums, sanadores y muchos otros, todos servidores de Dios, nos preparamos para el momento en que llegue el juicio final y la pelea inicie—.

Lestrade guardó silencio un momento.

—¿Por qué me está diciendo esto?—

—Los siete son débiles ante los adoradores del Demonio De Los Mil Nombres. Tu prometido no podrá defenderse; será tu deber y privilegio defenderle. Su _Cerberos_, de ti dependerá su salvación o destrucción —el rostro de Anastasia se endureció de golpe.  
—Pero, si mueres, tu alma también será destruida, será como si jamás hubiera existido, no podrás reencarnar, ni ir al paraíso. ¿Estás dispuesto a morir por él?—  
Por supuesto que lo estaba, amaba a Mycroft, haría cualquier cosa por él. Asintió con una mirada llena de firmeza.

—Entonces, sigamos con el entrenamiento—.

….

Mycroft guardó silencio. Las palabras de Laurel Aston calaron hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Él, que jamás dependió de nadie, que todo lo que en esa vida poseía era por esfuerzo propio, ahora, tenía que depender de un joven que bien podría ser su hijo —pero por quien su cuerpo y alma se quemaban por el deseo de, siquiera tocarlo —, ni siquiera con Greg tenía una unión tan… simbiótica como la que, según Laurel, tenía con su sobrino.

Mycroft observó la caja de madera que Itzamná acababa de dejar en la mesa y que Laurel le extendió. La caja era de 40 cm de largo por unos 20 de ancho, con una altura de 15 cm, estaba hecha cedro, pero despedía un tenue aroma a copal, por dentro estaba forrada con lino blanco acolchonado para proteger una pulsera igual a la que Itzamná usaba, un tetragrámaton* engarzado en un collar de plata, un cuaderno viejo y desgastado, además de dos anillos con extraños grabados y lo que parecía el mango de una espada con los mismos símbolos.

—La orden del _Ejército Blanco_ —dijo Laurel tomando uno de los anillos, para colocárselo, esta acción, hizo que Itzamná se tensara y adquiriera un actuar como si fuese un militar; no volvió a sentarse, sino que permaneció de pie, al lado de su tía, igual que un soldado que sirve a un superior.

Mycroft levantó una ceja, confundido. Ni el rostro de Laurel o su sobrino le daban una idea clara de lo que sucedía.

—Habrá… hay una guerra, señor Holmes, y no hablo de los conflictos bélicos entre naciones y personas, no. La biblia la llama Apocalipsis y se iniciará cuando usted, mi sobrino y los cinco faltantes, sean todos sacrificados y el Demonio De Los Mil Nombres resurja. El Ejército Blanco, somos una orden nacida poco después de… bueno, uno de los últimos intentos de los monjes de la sangre para revivir a su Señor. La orden inició hace siglos, gracias a que, un pirata, (el Caballero Blanco), conoció a Nathan R. Jackson, (nuestro fundador), en una taberna, se hicieron rápidamente amigos, cuando el pirata murió, Nathan se hizo cargo de Avaricia, él único de los siete en sobrevivir; con el conocimiento legado, comenzó a formar un grupo para evitar que el Demonio De Los Mil Nombres pudiera surgir. La Orden sobrevivió masacres, guerras y traiciones, pero Dios y los ángeles siempre nos protegieron.

Mycroft hizo una mueca de disgusto; a pesar de saber quién era… lo que era y por todo lo que vio, aun así, no podía creer que existía un Dios preocupado por su creación.

—Fue "suerte" que mi sobrino recordará todo en su iniciación como nahual adulto —dijo Laurel, aunque ella no creía en la buena fortuna o las coincidencias, sólo en lo inevitable —. Dios les está dando una oportunidad de ser libres… Al menos a la mayoría de ustedes—.

Mycroft la miró sin comprender, fue Itzamná quien le explicó, que, los nahuales realizaban una ceremonia para hacer pacto con el animal del que tomarían prestada su forma, el cachorro (así era como los adultos del clan se referían a los que aún no realizaban su unión); debía además, tomar un alma humana, pues los nahuales no contaban con una, eso los hacía inmunes a las tentaciones que los demonios o seres del bajo astral pudieran usar para hacerlos caer, pero pagaban el alto precio de no poder tener emociones más allá de las superficiales, eso, con el tiempo los volvía inestables y peligrosos, por eso debían conseguir un alma, para estabilizar su mente.

—Cuando llegó mi turno de iniciarme como nahual adulto, descubrí que la parte del demonio dentro de mí, fungía como mi alma y los recuerdos de vidas pasadas, fluyeron todos de golpe, hasta el punto de casi enloquecerme —dijo Itzamná.

Mycroft se sorprendió de ello, pues en su caso, los recuerdos fluían con lentitud, uno a uno, como gotas de un grifo que no se ha cerrado correctamente. Hasta el momento, había tenido más memorias alegres que tristes, pero nada lo suficientemente claro como para afectarle gravemente.

—Cuando eso pasó, mis padres hicieron un ritual para evitar que los encontrarán, sólo la sangre de José puede despertarlos… y encontrarlos —agregó Laurel mordiéndose el labio inferior, estaba comenzando a ponerse nerviosa, Mycroft podía notarlo. —Usa esto —Aston le entregó la pulsera y el anillo restante —, te protegerán y mantendrá invisible ante los seres de bajo astral—.

—En unos días, el detective Lestrade, tu Cerberos estará listo para defenderte, hasta entonces, no te me acerques… es por tu bien —dijo Itzamná con voz opaca, pero Mycroft se percató del esfuerzo que el menor hacía para controlarse, él mismo estaba luchando con el impulso de besarlo, abrazarlo y hacerlo suyo.

—Hablaré con mis hermanos del _Ejército Blanco_, te mantendremos vigilado para evitar que los monjes de la sangre te encuentren—.

—¿Hacen lo mismo con John e Itzamná? —Mycroft sabía ya, del lazo que lo unía a Watson y también, la identidad de su hermano: Orgullo y el Caballero Blanco.

—A diferencia de ustedes, yo no estoy indefenso. Soy un nahual, un guerrero de la élite; ya te he demostrado mi valía en la batalla—. Sí que lo había hecho, el mayor de los Holmes no podía negar que Itzamná había logrado exterminar al ente oscuro que le atacaba, a pesar de las terribles heridas que tenía.

—Y no está solo, señor Holmes, nos tiene a sus tíos y abuelo para ayudarle —eso era una amenaza directa, Mycroft lo sabía, pero no pensaba dejarse amedrentar por esa mujer.  
—Ya le he dado algo de protección, ahora, haga el favor de irse de mi casa. Mi padre llegará a Londres en un par de días, él seguramente, estará feliz de entrenarlo—.

Mycroft no supo cómo, pero en un momento estaba aún sentado y al otro ya se encontraba fuera del edificio y en su auto, con Anthea junto a él.

—Quiero que busques toda la información posible de Laurel Aston y su familia —Anthea asintió mientras continuaba tecleando en su inseparable móvil. Mycroft observó el anillo que ahora descansaba en su dedo anular de la mano derecha, era de oro, con el tetragrámaton grabado; se lo quitó, descubriendo inscripciones en un idioma que le resultaba familiar, pero le era imposible de leer, más allá de una palabra: Sangre.

…

Sherlock había salido a buscar información dentro de su red de vagabundos; John no lo acompañó en esa ocasión pues el detective creía que, mientras menos se involucrará en ese caso, sería mejor. En anteriores ocasiones lo puso en peligro, pero Sherlock sentía que, en esta ocasión, era aún peor.

Sherlock se detuvo en mitad de su andar; estaba en un callejón desierto (salvo por un perro que hurgaba en la basura). Era de noche, y la poca luz que se filtraba de la calle principal y de los edificios, no le permitían dilucidar lo que se escondía en las sombras.

No era humano, el detective lo sabía, ya era capaz de diferenciar las energías, y esta, era oscura.

Ecos de pasos, que parecían venir de todos lados y de ninguno. Risas infantiles que al detective se le antojaban mórbidas. Frente a Sherlock se dejó ver una niña; sus cabellos rubios peinados en bucles y con un listón rojo, un vestido blanco con encajes. Medía alrededor de 1.30 mts. En sus brazos cargaba un oso de peluche; la pequeña era lo que la sociedad consideraría la imagen misma de la inocencia.

—Caballero Blanco, aléjate de ellos o lo lamentarás…—

_Continuará…_

…

Comentario de la autora: Olvide responder esto en el capítulo anterior (aunque lo hice personalmente a la lectora, vale la pena hacerlo aquí también para despejar dudas). 

"Favi: Admito que me saco un poco de onda como mezclas la cultura prehispánica y la religión católica.  
Pero fuera de eso, el fic esta interesante, aunque estas extrañas mezcolanzas son un tanto raras, se sienten un poco forzadas, más si tomamos en cuenta que la conquista española, y por ende su religión, se llevaron a la fuerza, no sé, creo que a un personaje como Sherlock eso sería algo que debería de saltarle a la vista.  
Sería interesante que ambas religiones se enfrentaran, como cuando el chico nahual se enfrento a la criatura surgida de la mujer vagabunda con la que se encuentran en el primer capítulo. Después de todo, las creencias de la cultura prehispánica y la religión que trajeron consigo los españoles no tienen nada que ver, son demasiado opuestas.  
También está el tema de las lenguas. Ok, el español desciende del látin, pero el maya y el náhuatl no. Así que si tenemos un personaje que es un nahual y de pronto te habla en latín, la cosa se torna un tanto extraña ó.O  
Una observación más, el náhuatl NO es un dialecto, es una lengua. Los españoles llamaban "dialecto" a las lenguas de la América prehispánica como una forma despectiva, porque se sientan superiores y todo eso.  
El tema es interesante, pero de pronto si resulta un tanto extraño, me imagino a Sherlock investigando sobre el tema y diciendo "esto no tiene ningún sentido", a menos claro, que logres encontrar la manera de dárselo.  
Pero buen trabajo, tuviste que investigar para escribir todo esto, sigue adelante n_n"

Comentario de la autora, Youko Saiyo:  
Bueno, sobre la mezcla de cultura católica y mitología prehispánica, eso se llama sincretismo y es cuando unes (como es este caso) dos cosas de diferentes culturas, un ejemplo puede ser la adoración de la Virgen de Guadalupe para los mexicanos, el día de muertos, entre otras tradiciones que se realizan entre la comunidad católica.

Los idiomas que habla Itzamná (José), teniendo en cuenta que él recuerda por completo sus vidas pasadas, es lógico que eso incluya otros idiomas (además, en la investigación de Mycroft, se mencionan algunos de los idiomas que el joven habla). El náhuatl se considera dialecto o lengua.

Comentario Beta:  
Sobre el _nahuatl_ (itálica porque es su pronunciación en idioma original. Náhuatl, cuando se escribe en español) quise profundizar un poco más.  
Se le define como "lengua", "macrolengua". "idioma", dependiendo de dónde busques la referencia. Sea linguística, gramatical, etc.  
"Generalmente designa a una lengua que existe en forma de diferentes variedades, no necesariamente intercomprensibles, pero que por ciertas razones se consideran formas dialectales de una misma lengua."  
"Llanamente, es un idioma indígena de México. Hoy, es la lengua indígena mexicana con mayor número de hablantes (alrededor de millón y medio). Además, es y ha sido un idioma valioso por su importancia histórica (de una civilización desarrollada lejos del viejo mundo), lingüística (es aglutinante no indoeuropeo), literaria y hasta nacionalista.

…

**Glosario **

**Goeta:** Quién controla elementales de primer grado, silfos wallanos, salamandras, etc pareciendo que tiene poder sobre los elementos naturales. 

**Cabalista:** Quién guía su vida por la doctrina de la cábala. 

**Tetragrámaton**: Es llamado, Pentalfa, Pentáculo o Pentagrama o Estrella de cinco puntas o Flamígera, como es llamado en las Escuelas Gnósticas, siempre se le ha adjudicado poderes muy misteriosos. Ningún espíritu malo pasaba por donde se la exhiba, y por ello se la utiliza en las ceremonias mágicas como guarnición, pues los espíritus de las tinieblas carecen de poder sobre quien se encuentre situado dentro de ella o quien la posea.


End file.
